<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castles in their Bones by BluJae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216624">Castles in their Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluJae/pseuds/BluJae'>BluJae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Sansa Stark, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluJae/pseuds/BluJae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your brother went south and he lost his kingdom,” Lord Glover advised. </p><p>“Winter is here your grace. We need the king in the north in the north,” Lady Lyanna warned. </p><p>“Send an emissary then. Do not go yourself,” Sansa pleaded. </p><p>The Lords of the North and Lady Stark of Winterfell convince Jon to send Sansa south in his stead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark &amp; Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear friends. I'm new to writing for this fandom so be kind. The following story is snippets of what would happen if Sansa went South to treat with Daenerys instead of Jon. You'll notice that a lot of the dialogue is familiar just written differently. Hopefully, it'll go well.</p><p>I'll post every few days.</p><p>Don't own, no beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, protector of the Seven Kingdoms, mother of dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains."</p><p>Sansa stared at the dark-skinned woman whose voice echoed the cavernous chamber. The tilt of her chin, the glint in her eyes told her that she was proud, proud to serve this woman. Sansa cut her eyes to the dragon queen who sat in the shadows on her throne and then to Tyrion who glanced anxiously up at his queen. He was...nervous? Did he not have faith in his queen? Sansa filed that away for later as Podrick stepped forward.</p><p>“I present to you, Sansa Stark of House Stark. The Red wolf, the Lady of Winterfell. Sister to Jon Snow, the White Wolf, King in the North.”</p><p>Silence echoed around the chamber after Podrick had finished introducing her. She had struggled not to smile a bit at his choice in titles. Obviously he couldn't have allowed her to be shown to be lesser in the eyes of the enemy but perhaps it had been the wrong thing to do when they had no idea how they would be received. Still, it was sweet the young squire felt the need to introduce her thusly.</p><p>“Thank you for traveling so far, my lady. I hope the seas weren't too rough.” </p><p>“The winds were kind your grace,” Sansa said allowing a small smile on her face.</p><p>“I was expecting Jon Snow.”</p><p>“Apologies your grace. My king is in the North readying his armies.”</p><p>“That sounds like a threat Lady Stark?”</p><p>Sansa allowed a small shake of her head. “An enemy sits at our northern border. An enemy that does not eat nor sleep. My king-”</p><p>“Your king,” the dragon queen mused cutting Sansa off. “Forgive me if I'm wrong I never received a formal education but I believe the last King in the North was Torrhen Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen in exchange for his life and the lives of the Northman. Torrhen Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity. Or do I have my facts wrong?”</p><p>Sansa gritted her teeth at the disrespect in the queen's tone. “The last King in the North was Robb Stark, your grace.”</p><p>“Ah. But still, an oath is an oath. And perpetuity means...what does perpetuity mean lord Tyrion?” She asked cutting a look at Tyrion.</p><p>“Forever.”</p><p>Daenerys looked pleased by his answer. “Forever. So I assume my lady that your king will bend the knee?”</p><p>“He will not.”</p><p>Daenerys swallowed and sat back. “Oh. Well, that is unfortunate. You’ve traveled all this way to break faith with House Targaryen?”</p><p>Sansa almost sneered but years learning at the feet of Cersei Lannister and Littlefinger squashed it ruthlessly. “The Starks have never broken faith, your grace. I believe it was your father proclaimed Protector of the Realm who burned my grandfather alive and hung my uncle. I believe it was your brother who kidnapped and raped my aunt who later died and set the realm into civil war. Our faith was never in question. The Targaryens broke faith first.”</p><p>The silence that echoed around the cavernous room made it feel larger and colder.</p><p>“My father was an evil man. On behalf of House Targaryen, I ask your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family. And I ask you not to judge a daughter by the sins of her father. Our two houses were allies for centuries and those were the best centuries for the seven kingdoms had ever known. Centuries of peace and prosperity. With a Targaryen sitting on the throne and a Stark serving as Warden of the North. I am the last Targaryen.”</p><p>Sansa stared up at her. “You are. And you're correct. You're not guilty of your father's crimes, just as the Starks are not beholden to our ancestor's vows."</p><p>The queen lost her smile and glared down at Sansa. "Then why are you here?"</p><p>"Because we need your help and you need ours."</p><p>The Dragon Queen looked over at Tyrion who glanced back. She quirked an eyebrow. "Did you see three dragons flying overhead when you arrived? The Dothraki? All of whom have sworn to kill for me. But still...I need your help?"</p><p>"You do. Not to defeat Cersei. You can easily take Kings Landing with your armies and your dragons. But that will mean nothing if we cannot defeat our enemy to the North."</p><p>"As far as I can see you're my enemy to the north," Daenerys declared with a tilt of her head.</p><p>"We are not your enemy. We don't care about the Iron Throne. We only care for the North and soon the North will be overrun and they will march South killing everything in their path if we do not stop them."</p><p>Tyrion frowned. "Who is this enemy?"</p><p>Sansa almost sighed. This was the part she was not looking forward to. "The Army of the Dead."</p><p>"The dead?" Daenerys deadpanned looking over at her hand in disbelief.</p><p>"The Army of the Dead," Tyrion started before Sansa cut him off.</p><p>"We were married once, my lord. Do you think I would risk my life to come south again for anything less than the most important of reasons?"</p><p>"No, I don't," Tyrion murmured. Sansa felt a small bit of relief and closed her eyes briefly. She had Tyrion curious at the very least which meant he would at least listen to her. If she could get him to listen to her then perhaps he can advise his queen appropriately. </p><p>"If we don't put aside our enmities and band together we will die. And then it won't matter whose skeleton sits on the Iron Throne."</p><p>Tyrion stepped forward an eager look on his face. "If it doesn't matter then you might as well kneel, swear you allegiance."</p><p>"No. My allegiance is to my king," Sansa said with a small shake of her head. "My brother who fought to unify the North and retake Winterfell. Who fought white walkers and the Night King and right now is readying our armies to defend the living which includes you and your queen. You would have us abandon the north to fight Cersei. While I hate Cersei with all of my being she is not important right now." </p><p>“With or without the North, Lady Stark, I will take the throne from her.” The Targaryens voice cut across Sansa and she pulled her gaze from her former husband to the woman still sitting in the shadows.</p><p>Sansa bit her tongue before taking a breath. “How? By demanding the lords and ladies of Westeros to bow to an unknown foreigner whose family killed tens of thousands? With the threat of more death, more blood, more fire? There’s a reason your father was overthrown. He was not fit to rule. Forgive me your grace but you believe you're right to rule is based on your birth, based on your father who was mad. Westeros hasn’t forgotten.”</p><p>Daenerys flexed her jaw. “Then how do you suggest I get the Iron Throne?”</p><p>“By fighting <em>for</em> the people.”</p><p>“<em>Your</em> people you mean? <em>Your</em> battle, <em>your</em> war with this enemy to the North?” Daenerys sneered with the flick of her hand.</p><p>“You yourself just proclaimed yourself as the Protector of the Realm. Will you not protect it?”</p><p>“Once I have the Iron Throne.”</p><p>Sansa took a step back and glanced at Podrick as she considered her next words. “Then you might want to take that part out of your introductions your grace. And the part about being the rightful queen. Westeorsi law dictates that conquest overrules heirdom. For you to take the throne you would be a usurper until-”</p><p>The dragon queen stood her form tight with anger. “Robert Baratheon usurped my father's crown. He swore fealty to his king and broke his oaths.”</p><p>Sansa scowled. “Aerys was unfit to rule after causing the murder of my family. Rhaegar was unfit to rule after raping my aunt and plunging the realm into civil war. Robert won the war. He won the right to rule. And he ruled in peace.”</p><p>“Until his son-”</p><p>“Another reason why heirdom doesn’t mean you’re fit to rule,” Sansa snapped her patience starting to fray. She had at least thought this queen understood how Westeros was ruled. Apparently Tyrion was not doing a good enough job of educating her. That would be her downfall if she continued on this route.</p><p>Daenerys flexed her fingers and then clasped them in front of her. She stepped down off the dais and walked slowly over to Sansa.</p><p>“I have been sold like a broodmare. I have been raped and defiled. Chained and betrayed. Do you know what kept me standing? Faith. Not in any gods. Not in myths and legends. In myself."</p><p>She stopped in front of Sansa. "I was born to rule the seven kingdoms. And I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Such lovely reviews! Thank you so much.</p><p>As always don't own, no beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lady Stark.”</p><p>Sansa froze in her bath. The dragon queen had waltzed into her room and stopped staring down at her chest. Her eyes flickered down to the scar that laced across her collarbone. After she had been dismissed and shown to her chambers Sansa had requested a bath to wash away the grime from the ship. There were no chamber ladies ready to wait on her and Sansa had guessed that the only other female beside the dragon queen herself was her mouthpiece. Not that Sansa cared, she would have dismissed any staff from her room anyway.</p><p>She hated that this woman had thought herself above the laws of Westeros and of simple courtesies. Storming into a guest's room without announcing oneself, even as a queen, showed that no one had taught her very well and that wouldn’t go over with the lords and ladies of Westeros. She didn’t know how to play the game and that would be her downfall.</p><p>She almost shrunk from the violet gaze before remembering she was a Stark and even dragons didn’t scare her.</p><p>
  <em>Let her see.</em>
</p><p>Sansa stood then and stepped out of the bath. The water trickled down her skin pooling on the stone floor as she reached for a gown. Daenerys took a step back, horror etched on her face at the sight of all the scars that littered her body now visible to the eye. Sansa turned slightly and looked at the smaller woman with mild confusion.</p><p>“Your grace?”</p><p>Daenerys eyes flicked over her body. “What happened to you?”</p><p>Sansa’s glanced down momentarily before grabbing a robe that lay over her bed. She took her time ensuring the queen could see everything that had been done to her. Slowly she turned back tying her gown and hiding her body from sight again. She rose her chin. “You are not the only one who was beaten and chained, raped, and humiliated. Sold and cast aside. I was however tortured and flayed.”</p><p>Dany didn’t say anything her eyes on a spot where a particularly gruesome scar now hidden, at her hip. Sansa continued and the queen's eyes flickered back to hers as the taller woman took a step toward her and looked down her nose at her.</p><p>“Do you know what kept me going?”</p><p>Dany thinned her lips. Yes, they were both women in a world of men and had suffered for it. But she was destined to be the queen of the Seven Kingdoms. This northern woman could do nothing to her.</p><p>“Faith. In my people.”</p><p>Dany almost flinched at both the hard tone and the words themselves. The indication was clear that she wanted the throne for selfish reasons rather than helping the people. Her people. She frowned at that as Sansa gestured her to sit at the small table near the window. Was this how the people of Westeros conceived her? A selfish foreign queen?</p><p>Sansa, content in the silence as the queen brooded over her words poured two glasses of wine and she carefully set one down in front of the other woman. “I have known many kings and queens your grace, and with all my time learning under them I found that a true ruler, rules for the people. I've heard some of that in you. When you took Astapor, Meereen, and Yunkai.”</p><p>Daenerys sat slowly and looked at the wine in her cup, staring into the red liquid as if she could actually see her past. “They called my mhysa,” she almost whispered as she brought herself to look up at the Stark woman.</p><p>Sansa cocked her head, confused and Dany replied. “It means mother.”</p><p>The red wolf let out a soft ah before crossing her hands in her lap. Dany almost snarled at her attitude. “You don’t agree?”</p><p>“You liberated them, they raised you up,” she said softly. “And then you left them. What kind of a mother does that?”</p><p>“My destiny is in Westeros.”</p><p>“Is it? Why? Because you're a Targaryen? Because you believe to bring back a peace under Targaryen rule that never really existed.”</p><p>Daenerys frowned at that and Sansa sighed. “You said that you never received a formal education and that means you have not learned your histories. Peace under Targaryan rule was choppy at best. Nine Blackfyre rebellions, the faith militant uprising, and of course the Dance of the Dragons. Westerosi memories are long. They know Targaryens are difficult at their best and mad at their worst. You liberated the slaves and then cast them aside. King Aery's was a good and just king in the beginning and then he cast us aside.” She took a sip of the wine her eyes holding Dany's over the rim of the cup. “Will you do the same?”</p><p>Dany didn’t say anything. Would she? It was true she had left Essos after she had the means to return to the land of her birth, but she did leave Dhario in charge. That counted for something.</p><p>“You have the makings of a fine ruler,” Sansa continued. “I would put my trust in you”</p><p>Dany’s eyes narrowed as she considered her words. “But you don’t.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why?” Daenerys asked as she watched Lady Stark take a small sip of her wine before smirking at the queen.</p><p>“You are a conqueror, Daenerys Stormborn. You are not a ruler.”</p><p>Dany leaned forward her eyes suddenly bright. “Then teach me.”</p><p>Sansa smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some fantastic reviews coming in. I would love to reply to them but I have four children to homeschool, a business to run, a house to build, and a farm to maintain. I'm time poor for sure. I'll try my best but I apologize if I cant.</p><p>Totally understand the Dany hate, that's just not where my story is headed. I have others in the pipeline that are more in line with her madness and her ineptitude but it's not here. This story is about how Sansa being near the queen changes the outcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa looked upon the carving as she heard footsteps echo throughout the cavern. A quick glance saw the dragon queen holding a flaming torch high as she stepped into the chamber, her face in wonder with what she saw.</p><p>“The Children of the Forest made these,” Sansa murmured her eyes on the swirls and circles carved into the rock in front of her. Something inside her felt almost reverent looking upon them. It felt like the Godswood, like the weir wood tree. Power and history and magic all wrapped up together. </p><p>“When?” The queen asked awe in her voice. Sansa almost sighed at the sound of it. Perhaps she wasn’t like all the others. Perhaps she could understand their traditions, history, and stories and respect them.</p><p>“Thousands of years ago.”</p><p>“They were right here, standing where we’re standing. Before there were Targaryians before Starks and Lannisters. Maybe even before there were men.”</p><p>“No,” Sansa had said lowly and moved her flame towards a particular carving. “They were here together, the Children and the First Men.”</p><p>“Doing what? Fighting each other?”</p><p>Sansa didn't say anything only moved further into the cave. “They fought together against their common enemy. Despite their differences, despite their suspicions, together. We need to do the same if we are to survive.” She looked back up at the carving. “Because the enemy is real. It's always been real.”</p><p>Silence fell upon them as they both stared up at the etching of the Others. Sansa had been shocked to see them even after hearing Jon and Tormund describe them to her. She had remembered long ago when Old Nan used to scare them with these stories and Sansa would block her ears and hum. Arya and Robb frothed for them using them as villains in their childish games. Now they were real and coming for her home and Sansa couldn’t block her ears anymore.</p><p>Daenerys turned to Sansa. “And you say you can't defeat them without my armies and my dragons?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think we can.”</p><p>“I will fight for you; I will fight for the North.” She stopped her face hardening. “When your brother bends the knee.”</p><p>“My people won't accept a southern ruler, not after everything they’ve suffered.”</p><p>“They will if their king does, they chose your brother to lead them, chose him to protect them. Isn't their survival more important than his pride?”</p><p>Sansa stiffened. “They named him king. But he can be unnamed if they choose to and trust me, they will do so. Jon is a bastard by birth, his crown sits on his head precariously and they will not choose you. Not now, not ever.” Sansa laced her hands behind her back as she took a breath. “The people of the North are more important than pride it’s true but whose pride will lead them to death at the hands of the Night king? Jons or yours?”</p><p>Dany glared up at Sansa but stayed her tongue.</p><p>“You keep saying that you're here for the people but you're not. You're here for that ugly chair and a crown upon your head. You are here to rule dominion overall.”</p><p>“I will break the wheel.”</p><p>Sansa scoffed. “Aegon Targaryen created the wheel. Created the destruction Westeros has seen. You cannot find peace through destruction and death. That only harbors hatred and revenge. You're not doing anyone any favors your grace. You're willing to let people die. You're choosing not going to fight for them, just because you want men to fall to their knees first. It shows you care little for the people of Westeros and are more of the same they’ve seen before. You're just like every other person vying for the throne.”</p><p>Daenerys lip curled up in a sneer. “So, what? I fight <em>your</em> wars, lose precious time, and men and risk my children for what?”</p><p>“Aside from the dead flowing over Westeros like a wave and you ruling over bones? You will show the rest of Westeros that you care for the people that live here. You will show them you’re worthy.”</p><p>Dany snarled and spun away walking out of the cavern. Sansa glanced up at the etchings of the white walkers and sighed. This queen was a child playing a game she had no idea about. True she had power but what was power without wisdom behind it? It will either end with her death or the death of many innocents. Or both. One option did not bother her very much while the other sent a shudder through her.</p><p>The smallfolk did not deserve to be burned by dragon fire or suppressed by Targaryen madness. Not after everything the high lords and ladies of Westeros had already subjected them to. Winter was coming and her choices here and now would impact the coming wars.</p><p>She was sure she could teach this woman how to be a leader. A good leader at that, but their time was limited, and Sansa still didn’t know if she could trust the queen to take her teachings to heart. She already had people around her that knew enough of the Great Game. Tyrion, Varys, even Sir Barristan before his death. And still, she had no idea. Perhaps she didn’t want to learn after all. Perhaps her entitlement and her ego were too much to contend with.</p><p>She turned on that thought following the dragon queen out of the cavern. Tyrion was doing an awful job of educating her as her hand. Too in awe of her. Too afraid too. Too clouded with the thought of being entirely too clever for his own good. That could be the problem. Men putting their faith in a girl expecting her to lead when she really had no idea how to. The faith of others creates faith in oneself and perhaps that is clouding her ability to see her faults.</p><p>She gave the torch to one of her guards and nodded to him to begin mining for the dragonglass. She noted Tyrion and Varys one the beach as Daenerys walked up to them. Their posture was unsure and defeated at best and Sansa frowned before realizing what had happened.</p><p>Of course, Tyrion had thought it was a good idea to take Casterly Rock. The moment she had heard of the plan she already knew it was doomed. The dragon queens hand believed that his sisters was playing against Daenerys, but the girl had never been a player of the great game and so wasn’t considered a threat at this point in time. No, Cersei was playing against Tyrion and she knew how the dwarf's brain ticked and had obviously set up a trap.</p><p>The proof was in the pudding when the Dragon Queen cast a furious look at her. She blinked in response. Tyrion hesitantly explained what had happened and Sansa almost laughed if it had not been for the subdued and almost fearful faces of those that surrounded her. Even Messandei took a step behind Varys at her queen's fury.</p><p>“You mean to tell me your plan was to ferry Dornish soldiers to lay siege on Kings Landing?”</p><p>“It was a good plan,” Tyrion spoke up in defense but quietened when Daenerys cut an unamused look his way.</p><p>“A good plan? All my allies are gone. They’ve been taken from me while I've been sitting on this island.”</p><p>Sansa shook her head. “They’ve been taken from you because you’ve not realized how the game is played.”</p><p>“This isn't a game Lady Stark.”</p><p>Sansa pursed her lips. “Of course, it is, and Cersei is winning.”</p><p>“I know my sister. She's not that intelligent,” Tyrion said lowly his eyes on Sansas'.</p><p>“No, she's not. But she knows you Tyrion and you’ve been a fool.</p><p>“Tell me then Lady Stark,” Dany spoke up. “What would have you done?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have allowed Euron's ships to pass Dragonstone for one. How did he sneak by three dragons and three armies? Regardless he knew you were here. A trap would have been ridiculously simple after that.”</p><p>Daenerys looked like she was chewing on some hard meat as she stared at the red-headed woman. She turned and stormed up the beach and everyone else fell quickly in behind her. Sansa fell back but was still within earshot as Tyrion tried to plead his case.</p><p>“You still have the largest armies.”</p><p>The queen rounded on the dwarf who shrank back under her gaze. “Who won't be able to eat because Cersei has taken all the food from the Reach.”</p><p>“Call Greyworm and the Unsullied back. You still have enough ships to carry the Dothraki to the mainland. Commit to the blockade of kings landing. We have a plan. It's still the right plan.”</p><p>The Dragon queen stopped and spun her fury focused on the dwarf who shrank back under her gaze. “The right plan! Your strategy has lost us Dorne, the Iron Islands, and the Reach.”</p><p>Tyrion stepped back and averted his eyes. “If I have underestimated our enemies-”</p><p>“Our enemies?” Daenerys cut him off. “Your family you mean? Perhaps you don’t want to hurt them after all.”</p><p>Sansa looked over at Pod who looked uncomfortable something she felt as well but wasn’t able to show in the current company. On the horizon, two dragons screeched pulling the focus of the group to them flying through the skies.</p><p>“Enough with the clever plans,” Daenerys said pulling her gaze from her children to Tyrion. “I have three large dragons. I'm going to fly them to the Red Keep.”</p><p>“We’ve discussed this,” Tyrion advised a warning in his tone.</p><p>“My enemies are in the Red Keep. What kind of a queen am I if I'm not willing to risk my life to fight them?”</p><p>“A smart queen,” Tyrion said, and Sansa almost laughed biting on her tongue to stop her from doing so.</p><p>Daenerys huffed and turned her attention to Sansa. “What do you think I should do?”</p><p>Sansa considered her option carefully. “You say you won't have enough food to feed your armies. At this very moment, Jaime Lannister is escorting a supply train to Kings Landing.”</p><p>Tyrion stepped between the two women. “No.”</p><p>Daenerys hushed him her eager eyes on Lady Stark. “Go on.”</p><p>“Show them what a dragon can do,” Sansa said softly noting the triumphant smirk that graced the queen's face. “And what you won't let them do.”</p><p>The queen smirk disappeared replace by a confused frown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So a few things.</p><p>Sansa is saying what Jon said...here I think Jon would have counseled her in it and Sansa is quite good at acting/lying.</p><p>I never did understand how a fleet of Yara's ships completely missed a fleet of Euron's ships as he snuck into Kings LAnding. Both fleets are massive in their own right not to mention hard to miss. There's not that much area between the landmasses really and Dragonstone is quite close to Kings Landing. Yes, you could say mist/fog but really...</p><p>And the reason Tyrion fucked up was that he was thinking he wasn't a piece on the board when in reality he was an important piece and Cersei was playing against him. Stupid.</p><p>And then...when she knows there's a supply chain heading to KL, knows she needs food for her armies (and uses this as a sticking point to Tyrion) she decides to burn it to smithereens. Like what? </p><p> </p><p>Lastly, Jon did give her some nice advice...and then Dany went and fucked shit up anyway. She has no clue what has happened in Westeros only what she has made up in her mind. Nice advice doesn't get through to her, you cannot expect her to take it and make good choices regarding it. They all give her too much power for her to even contemplate it. She needs someone to guide her. To tell her what to do. She is in all sense still a child esp in regards to the great game. All these men around her are treating her like a seasoned general and then are shocked when she makes the wrong choices.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wasn't sure on this chapter. It is pivotal in a way and I struggled to find a way where Sansa could have handled it appropriately.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa stood next to Daenery as she told the men to kneel. The battle had been fierce and completely one-sided. The Dothraki were truly fearsome and Sansa worried about the future should the queen turn her army to the North. The destruction wrought by Drogon had been immense even in the short period he had been on the battlefield. Ash fell like snow and if Sansa looked closely enough, she could still see the charred remains of men in their last positions. Tyrion looked haunted though. Perhaps this was the first time he had understood his queen was not the woman he had painted her to be in his mind, but the conqueror Sansa knew she actually was.</p><p>Still, she had listened carefully as Sansa had advised her on what she must and must not do. There was no point in restricting her as Varys and Tyrion had tried to do. She was a dragon after all. No, the only thing to do was show her how to use her power justly and carefully. The people needed to know she could be feared and loved in equal measures. They needed to know she would not make foolish mistakes that would cost her their adoration.</p><p>The Dothraki had been told not to kill if there was no need for it. They had expressed their anger but Daenerys had told them there were plenty of wars to come and promising them all the weapons, horses, and armor recovered from the battle. They settled at that, though Sansa still felt nervous about them. They had listened for the most part only killing the men who wouldn’t have made it.</p><p>Daenerys had concentrated Drogons fire on the outskirts of the column line corralling in like scared sheep. She used the Dothraki as a focus point and separated the men from the supply line saving the food. She had originally wanted to come straight at them, but Sansa had advised that the Dragon queen herself needed to feed her armies. What was the point if she burned all the food?</p><p>Daenerys had reluctantly agreed. Though she had said she didn’t want to take prisoners Tyrion disagreed and they quarreled over it until Sansa offered an alternative solution.</p><p>The battle had gone better than expected. Fewer men had died then if Daenerys had attacked them head-on and the vast amount of the food had been saved. They had found however that Cersei hadn’t been idle in regard to the dragons when they discovered a scorpion hidden on one of the carts. Dany had it burnt immediately before assembling the prisoners. Somehow Jaime Lannister had escaped them but that was neither here nor there.</p><p>“I know what Cersei has told you. That I've come to destroy your cities, burn down your homes, murder you, and orphan your children. That's Cersei Lannister, not me. I'm not here to murder and all I want to destroy is the wheel that is rolled over rich and poor to the benefit of no one but the Cersei Lannisters of the world. Bend the knee and join me together we will leave the world a better place then we found it.”</p><p>Sansa allowed a small smile to grace her lips. Daenerys had wanted to give them a choice, kneel or die but Sansa had explained how hypocritical she would have been murdering them and making their children orphans anyway. Daenerys had not liked that but inclined her head stiffly regardless.</p><p>None kneeled and Sansa felt Drogons' roar through her bones as the men who tried to be defiant now rushed to their knees. A few men however did not, their faces painted with hatred, as they stared up at the queen who barely batted an eye at their refusal. Sansa spotted Lord Tarly and pursed her lips knowing he was a hard man. This would not be easy.</p><p>“Step forward my lord.”</p><p>“You will not kneel?”</p><p>“I already have a queen.”</p><p>Tyrion spoke up then. “My sister. She wasn’t your queen until recently though was she, when she murdered your rightful queen and destroyed House Tyrell for all time. So, it appears your allegiances are somewhat flexible.”</p><p>“There are no easy choices in war. Say what you will about your sister, she was born in Westeros. She's lived here all her life. You on the other hand. You murdered your own father and chose to support a foreign invader. One with no ties to this land. An army of savages at her back</p><p>Sansa stepped forward. “As you said Lord Tarly there are no easy choices in war. An army of savages they might be but the Lannister's aren’t afraid of savagery themselves. Cersei herself has resurrected the dead monstrosity of the Mountain, who raped little girls and killed without mercy. She smiled when they told me about how they cut my mother's throat to the bone and sewed my brother's dire wolf head to his body. She destroyed the entire sept and your liege lords in the process just because she was jealous. She killed her queen...<em>your</em> queen. You talk of savages, yet you serve one yourself.”</p><p>Lod Tarly sneered at her, recognizing her after a moment. “You, Lady Sansa? You killed King Joffrey; I won't listen to you, kingslayer.”</p><p>“You serve a queenslayer yourself. And you think I, a girl of ten and four, managed to somehow free myself of the prison the Lannisters made for me to poison the king? Please, I had thought you smarter than that.”</p><p>“You ran.”</p><p>“I was a prisoner, a child beaten by the kingsguard and alone in the capital. If your daughter was in the same position wouldn’t you have wanted her to take the same chance that I did.”</p><p>The young man stepped forward. “We know you didn’t kill the king, Lady Sansa.”</p><p>Tarly turned around and snapped at the man to be quiet, but he shook his head. “No father. You cannot accuse the lady of murder when we know it was Lady Olenna.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter my lords. Joffrey is dead and here you stand on the precipice."</p><p>“I'll not bow to a foreign queen.”</p><p>“Queen Daenerys was born here. She isn't foreign she was driven out by those who wished to kill a babe. But I understand my lord. What I don’t understand is your loyalty to Cersei for she has none for you or the people of Westeros.” Sansa took a breath and took a step back. "You're a Tarly. That name means something."</p><p>Tarlys' eyes widened fractionally as he chewed his cheek. “What would you have me do?”</p><p>“The queen will not take prisoners and would prefer you bend. However, there is another way. Declare yourself neutral until Daenerys sits on the Iron Throne.”</p><p>“And what's to stop me from riding to Kings Landing?”</p><p>Sansa smiled. “Aside from the fact we will strip you of your weapons, armor, and horses? Nothing. But you're a loyal man Lord Tarly. Loyal to your word and loyal to your son. He shall come with us. As our guest.”</p><p>“Over my dead body.”</p><p>Dany finally spoke up. “That can be arranged Lord Tarly. Drogon is a dragon eager to please his mother.”</p><p>“Regardless as to your wishes your son will come with us and we will protect him. House Tarly is a long and proud house. Do not see it extinct.”</p><p>Tarly looked at his son and then at his men. Dickon nodded hesitantly.</p><p>“Very well. House Tarly will remain neutral. We will not fight for or against the crown.”</p><p>Sansa nodded. “Lord Tarly? Watch carefully how both queens act in the following war. You will get your answer on who deserves it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so Dany has always known two things...people fight for her or they die by her hand. She's very much like Stannis in this regard. However, Stannis had the fortune of being born in Westeros and learning the laws and thus falls back on them when in need of justification. Dany does not. She has nothing to fall back on and just makes her choices as she sees fit leading people to believe she is ruthless, tinged with madness.</p><p>The problem with Tyrion being her hand is that he never offers her other choices and she believes there are none. He just advises her against one while promoting the other. It's really rather aggravating. But Sansa who has learned under Littlefinger knows there are many. So offering neutrality seemed to be something that might have suited this situation. Sending them to the wall is not an option because one Dany isn't queen yet and it's not within her power. Two they've done nothing to warrant it. It was a stupid suggestion at best.</p><p>Sansa guiding Dany through the battle to achieve less loss of life seemed to make sense. She's not a battle commander but she knows what is important and that's food and life. Dany could be made to see that with a few appropriate words. Not the scrapping silently begging advice that Tyrion trots outs.</p><p>Dany has dragons. That's a given. She can't be expected to have dragons and not use them. Her power is in her dragons even with two armies. She just has to be taught to use them appropriately.</p><p>Now Lord Tarly...strange individual. But from his chat with Jaime, I figured he too could be swayed not to fight. Not a social climber at all so Jaimes promise of Warden would mean less than the pride of his house. I also figured that Tarly knew Cersei was a bit insane and after witnessing the dragon first hand (something that always worried him) he believed it was a losing battle and that he would always die (which is why he accepted their deaths so easily). Declaring neutrality means his house has a possibility of continuing with whoever wins (Cersei would call for his head probably while leaving Dickon to take the helm). It meant Dany took no prisoners (just a guest), men now understood her danger and her restraint. That shit gets out and it will inevitable help her cause and Sansa helped her see that.</p><p>I hope it isn't too unbelievable...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the reviews everyone! I'm glad to see you are enjoying the story.</p><p>So here's another chapter.</p><p>Don't own, no beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought Arya was dead. I thought Bran was dead.”</p><p>Dany leaned forward. “I'm happy for you.” She frowned as she watched Sansa fold up the letter. “You don’t look happy.”</p><p>“Bran saw the Night King and his army marching towards Eastwatch.” She glanced at Lord Varys who was seated close to the queen “If they make it past the wall-”</p><p>“The wall has kept them out for thousands of years.” Varys interrupted his face concerned.</p><p>“I need to go home.”</p><p>“You said you didn’t have enough men,” the dragon queen remarked with a frown on her face.</p><p>Sansa sighed. “We’ll fight with the men we have." Her eyes flickered to the queens. "Unless you'll join us.”</p><p>“And give the country to Cersei?”</p><p>Sansa fought not to roll her eyes. “The country is already Cersei's.”</p><p>“As soon as I march away, she marches in.”</p><p>“Perhaps not,” Tyrion chimed in his face thoughtful. Sansa turned to her once husband and waited for him to explain.</p><p>“Cersei thinks the army of the dead is nothing, but a story made up by wet-nurses to frighten children. What if we prove her wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t think she'll come to see the dead at my invitation,” Sansa said with a smile.</p><p>Tyrion turned to her and Sansa almost frowned at his beseeching eyes. “So, bring the dead to her.”</p><p>“I thought that’s what we were trying to avoid,” Dany murmured.</p><p>Tyrion looked back at her. “We don't have to bring the whole army. Just one soldier.”</p><p>Podrick glanced at Sansa and even she could see how stupid he thought this line of conversation was.</p><p>“Bring one of these things down to Kings Landing and show her the truth.”</p><p>Sansa looked at Tyrion and frowned. “Once upon a time I thought you were the smartest man in all of Westeros,” she said with derision. Dany suppressed a smile and turned away.</p><p>“It's not a bad idea my lady,” Varys remarked. “Though anything you bring back will be useless unless Cersei grants us an audience and is somehow convinced not to murder us the moment, we set foot in the capital.”</p><p>“No, it’s a remarkably stupid idea.” She stood then and glared at Tyrion. “Say somehow we manage to find this soldier and bring it south without giving the Night King more soldiers in his army. Do you <em>honestly</em> think Cersei would parley?”</p><p>“Yes, of course, if she saw the truth”</p><p>Sansa blinked down at the Queen's hand. “Have you forgotten who your sister is?”</p><p>“She’ll see the threat-”</p><p>“Threat? To whom? The people of Westeros. Kings landing? When has Cersei ever cared a whit about the smallfolk? I’d imagine she’d think their inscription into the army a step up for most of them.” She looked first to Jorah, Varys, and then last to the queen. “No, this is folly. A waste of valuable time and resources. Cersei will not pull her armies back or pledge to help. She would lie to your face. You know it too be true.”</p><p>Lord Varys sighed and looked at the queen. “I have to agree with Landy Sansa. Cersei would lie to your face.”</p><p>Sansa stood ignoring Tyrion's look of hurt pass over his face. She knew he was trying to find a way to save her, to show something in her was worth saving but Sansa knew that she was beyond that. Even if the wars went their way Cersei would die. Nothing could save her now. “Then if you’ll excuse me, your grace, I have to pack.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>“Lady Sansa.”</p><p>Sansa stood and turned as the queen entered her room. This time however her door had been open as she had rushed to get her things in order and leave this awful island. She offered a small bow of her head as the smaller woman stopped in front of her. “Your grace.”</p><p>“If I pledge to come north. Will your king bend the knee?”</p><p>Sansa sighed. “I do not know. Though I would advise him against it.”</p><p>A flicker of hurt crossed the queen's face before her face settled into a scowl. “Why?”</p><p>“The North has suffered greatly. Houses have gone extinct. The land has suffered. The smallfolk want peace. Under a Stark king.”</p><p>“The other kingdom-”</p><p>“Have suffered yes but the North...you are unaware of the social standings here in Westeros. To the southern kingdoms, we are seen as beasts. Unruly and wild. We train our womenfolk to fight. We endure the winters quietly. We are a strong resilient people. My family has led the North for eons. We have guided it through war and famine and the coldest of winters and have always had the trust of the Northman. It has never wavered.”</p><p>Dany's chin lifts in anger. “Even when your ancestor bent the knee?”</p><p>“Even then.” Sansa sighed and sat on her bed. “Your Grace, the Starks have ruled over the North for over 8000 years. The Targaryens only 300 and in that 300 there has been little in the way of goodwill towards the northern kingdom. They will not bend again to anyone who does not have Stark blood in their veins. The Starks have suffered. My family has suffered. We can trust no one but ourselves.”</p><p>Dany turned away. “You will not put your trust in me?”</p><p>“The Iron Throne can be yours. And with time I'm sure I can trust you to lead your kingdom justly. But not with the North.”</p><p>She turned slowly on her foot, her eyes fierce once more. “I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms.”</p><p>Sansa stared at her, tired of the redirect. “You were born a girl and even if they had allowed a queen which they had never done so before you were 5th in line to the throne. You were not born to rule, you were born to be wedded off to some high-born lord. For the good of the realm.”</p><p>Dany's eyes flashed before she took a breath and strolled to the window. Even from her position on the bed, Sansa could see the dragons flying overhead.</p><p>“You have offered me a great service in your council Lady Stark and given me much to think about. But if I go North Cersei moves in.”</p><p>“Cersei already has the country, your grace. You lost the Iron Islands, the Reach, and Dorne. You have no territory except here in Dragonstone. If you come North and be allied with us, you will have the North, the Vale, and the Riverlands.”</p><p>Daenerys frowned. “How?”</p><p>Sansa smiled. “The Riverlands are my mother's kin. The Vale follows me because I have Littlefinger in my pocket and their lord is my cousin.”</p><p>Daenerys considered her words carefully. “Still this war could cost me men, my dragons even.”</p><p>“If you choose not to and the North loses the war you will lose them anyway. The Night King will recruit us all into his army and add more as he sweeps South. By the time he reaches Kings Landing, he will be unstoppable.”</p><p>Sansa stood. “And if we win...you will never have the North anyway. And perhaps the Vale and the Riverland kingdoms either. Not truly anyway.”</p><p>“I could take it.”</p><p>Sansa smiled and walked over to the desk, her fingers trailing on the small map that lay there. “You could try. The North is larger then all the other kingdoms combined. No army has crossed the Neck, no army can withstand our winter, and believe me, your grace, winter is coming.”</p><p>“Aegon made Torrhen-”</p><p>“That was before Northman had seen death and destruction at the hands of Targaryens. Before we saw the army of the dead. Three dragons are not as fearful to the Northmen now. Especially when I know how to kill them.”</p><p>Daenerys turned on her heel and stared at the woman. “Is that a threat?”</p><p>“Advice your grace,” Sansa said lightly clasping her hands behind her back. “Cersei isn’t going anywhere. The threat to the North is a much greater risk to your rule then Cersei is.”</p><p>Daenerys sighed and walked over to the desk looking down at the map. “I want to be a good ruler. I want to help the people. But I also want the seven kingdoms.”</p><p>Sansa glanced down at the map and where Daenery's finger was currently pointing to. An idea started to form and she frowned as it took shape.</p><p>“Perhaps your grace, there may be a way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some damn reason, Tyrion suddenly became a concerned and wishful brother in the last two seasons. Cersei was a complete bitch to him and there was absolutely no love between them in the earlier season. It absolutely made no sense. What did Tyrion think was going to happen? That Cersei would just give the crown over and forgive him?</p><p>Daenerys isn’t stupid nor is she mad at this stage. We all know that once she saw the threat she pledged her armies AND THEN Jon bent the knee (the dumbass). So it stands to reason if giving enough logical advice and predictions she would pledge to the north anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter literally just wrote itself into the story today. I wasn't going to address this but by some of the fantastic reviews, I did need something to make Daenerys a more believable ruler. </p><p>I really hope it reads well and is believable. </p><p>As always...no beta, don't own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preparation to head North took time and in that time Sansa took Daenerys into her chambers and barred the door. Tyrion did not like it, Varys tittered happily and Jorah merely scowled before striding away.</p><p>A few times Tyrion had tried to listen at the door but Greyworm gave him a look that had him ducking his head and muttering that it was time for some wine. When Daenerys exited most times she looked perplexed at best and would retreat into her rooms for the night to think. Tyrion had once tried to get her to tell him what they were discussing by stating as her hand he needed to know. Which didn’t go over too well and Tyrion had been subsequently kicked out.</p><p>What was really going on was Sansa was teaching Daenerys how to play the game. And not just the great game but also the game of cyvasse. According to Sansa, it would help hone her tactile skills in court and when governing her kingdom.</p><p>That had been another thing that had utterly confused Daenerys. Court. She had scoffed at it stating she had no time to talk fripperies with scatterbrained women and gossip, she was a queen. Sansa had chuckled.</p><p>“Very well then, your grace that is your prerogative. But while you are playing queen the real governing is happening beneath your nose.”</p><p>Daenerys frowned. “Is that not treason?”</p><p>“No, not yet anyway. Let's say Lady Tillet knows that Lord Tillet is unhappy with the lastest tax decisions made by the Crown. She speaks to Lady Gutty and Lady Hannah regarding it who both agree with the Tillets. They in turn go back to their husbands and tell them who else is unhappy. Before long you’ve got half the Lords of the Reach talking and scheming behind your back.</p><p>“Off with the heads,” Daenerys said with a smiled triumphantly as she took one of Sansa's catapults. “These Tillets are treasonous folks.”</p><p>Sansa's face barely twitched at the loss of her piece, much to Dany's dismay. She moved a spearman before ceding her turn to the dragon queen. “Very well. Behead them. And their sons will then take up their mantle correct?”</p><p>“Correct,” Daenerys had said as she moved her Light Horse two spaces. She looked up at Sansa who was looking at her like she had gotten something wrong.</p><p>“Sons who just witnessed their beloved parents killed for being upset about taxes. Do you think they will love you for that?”</p><p>“They were treasonous.”</p><p>“You hiked the tax up and ignored their concerns.”</p><p>Daenerys watched in dismay as Sansa took one of her elephants. She looked up at the redhead in confusion. “What should I have done instead?”</p><p>“The ladies of Westeros have power. It’s just hidden in plain view. In court the ladies will gossip accordingly, spreading misinformation on their rivals while talking up their allies. Most ladies keep an ear to the ground regarding where she or her house can press an advantage or disadvantage. Some seek to create disharmony or factions and that is easier done when the queen thinks gossip is useless.”</p><p>Daenerys huffed. “Isn't that what Varys is for?”</p><p>“Do you trust Varys?” Sansa deadpanned back with an unimpressed look on her face.</p><p>Daenerys crossed her arms. “So, I'm to play with these sly foxes.”</p><p>“It’s not all bad. If you’re knowledgeable enough you can create wealth and strong allies while keeping the discontent low and always in the public focus ensuring they cannot act against the crown”</p><p>“Wealth?” Daenerys asked as she considered moving one piece of the other.</p><p>“The ladies of the court are fickle creatures. When Margaery turned up everyone suddenly started exposing their collarbones and dressing in blues and greens.”</p><p>“What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“It’s a trickle-down effect. When the high ladies wear something en masse the lower ladies also try to copy. Dressmakers now must use fabric dyed specific colors. The dyes required for greens come from the Stormlands. The blues from the Westerland's. Now both of those specific places are attracting wealth and prestige.”</p><p>“Isn't that a good thing?”</p><p>“Is it? The Riverlands have suffered quite a lot during the wars and will struggle to find their feet. Perhaps the yellow dye that they can produce would help the people immensely. Ensuring wealth and opportunity are evenly placed means an economy that does well.”</p><p>“And in doing so the smallfolk thank me?”</p><p>“When the smallfolk do well, they praise their queen,” Sansa agreed while taking Daenerys king. The silver-haired woman's face fell at the defeat before she huffed.</p><p>“This sounds awful though. I don’t want to do it.”</p><p>“That is what being the Queen of Westeros must do if she is to lead well.”</p><p>“I doubt Cersei-”</p><p>“Cersei leads with fear. Fear makes people hate you. There's no true power in it. It crumbles the minute there is a crack in the foundations.”</p><p>“No one in Westeros loves me though.”</p><p>Sansa stood up and sighed. “When I was in the Captial, Cersei looked down on everyone. She believed she and her family to be better than everyone. She told me: the only way to keep your people loyal is to make them certain they fear you more than they do the enemy.”</p><p>Daenerys frowned as she mulled over those words and Sansa almost smiled at her growing ability to think on her words before acting. She stood, going over to the desk and pouring them both some water. It was too early in the day for wine and she needed Daenerys sharp for her lessons. She waled back to her seat and placed the cup next to the queen who was still frowning.</p><p>“Margery Tyrell was loved, and she still died. Cersei is feared and will die. How should I rule then?”</p><p>“Respect. Love or hate you when the lords respect you the kingdom thrives.”</p><p>“How do I gain their respect?”</p><p>“Through hard work. Through understanding and sacrifice. Through empathy and justice.”</p><p>Daenerys lifted the cup of water to her lips and took a sip. “I think I preferred being a conqueror.”</p><p>Sansa laughed. “Yes, it does sound a bit more exciting.” She took her own sip wetting her tongue as she watched Daenerys knock over a trebuchet. “Ruling isn’t fun. It’s never been fun. Everyone believes it to be easy but in reality, it’s the hardest job in the kingdom. Do not take it if you are not ready for it.”</p><p>Daenerys sat back and eyed the cryvasse boards. “I’ve yet to win a game against you, Lady Sansa. But I am learning.”</p><p>“You are indeed.” She quirked an eyebrow and motioned to the board. “Again?”</p><p>The dragon queen nodded. “Again.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys thanked Messandei after she had brushed out her hair and helped her ready for bed. The young Naarth woman bowed before exiting the room and leaving the queen in peace. It had been a trying day. Tomorrow they would leave for the North and not everyone was looking forward to it. Dany was one of them knowing she wasn’t arriving as their queen but as a potential ally. She had never been in this position before, never ceded power to another monarch. Jon Snow also worried her, would he see her as a threat? Would he seek to undermine her? Overthrow her? From her sessions with Sansa, it didn’t seem likely but she was still nervous.</p><p>
  <em>You're a dragon.</em>
</p><p>“You're also a queen, act like one,” Sansa hissed at her when she had thrown that at the Northwoman. Sansa was good at that. Taking her words and making her feel like she was not in control. Like she was a child not ready to play in the Great Game. She was ruthless in their session. History, houses, court, ruling, and laws were all explored in depth. Many times, Sansa would just point out her flaws ripping open any insecurities she had buried deep within her. She had no idea where the woman got her bravery from, but she marveled at it just as much as she railed against it.</p><p>“If I look back I'm lost,”</p><p>
  <em>“If you don’t, you do not learn from your mistakes. Be better then you were.”</em>
</p><p>I will take what is mine with fire and blood.</p><p>
  <em>What is left then? Ash and corpses.</em>
</p><p>They can live in the new world I have created or they can die in their old one.</p><p>
  <em>You sound just like a slave owner speaking to the new slaves he just purchased at auction.</em>
</p><p>I’ve come to save them.</p><p>
  <em>People won't thank you for burning their crops, destroying their homes, killing their families. Do you think their lives are so important to them that they would trade them for that?</em>
</p><p>I am the last Targaryen</p><p>
  <em>So? You’ve relied on that for too long. In Westeros, a Targaryan is a bad thing. You will have to show them you are better than your name, then your house, then your blood.”</em>
</p><p>Every time Daenerys lashed out at her, Lady Sansa had a quick retort that left her gaping and questioning everything. Every night she retired with a headache and confusion but every morning she woke with just a bit more clarity. Her thoughts turned to her journey to this very moment and her failings that she had dismissed. She could not allow that to happen here. She had to control her temper, she had to be consistent and fair, she had to rule correctly.</p><p>She would not be like her ancestors. She needed to be more like Sansa Stark. She needed to play the Game.</p><p>And win.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As Sansa says: I'm a slow learner, it's true. But I learn.</p><p>Dany just needed the right teacher.</p><p>Also, have little idea about court politics or cryvasse so don't shoot me here. Hopefully, I did ok.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, life got the better of me. </p><p>As always, no beta. Don't own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa got off her horse carefully, her eyes seeking Jons first and then Brans. Her heart leaped into her throat as she walked over to him and hugged him struggling to reign in her tears. She pulled back and her gaze roved over his face watching as a small smile graced his lips.</p><p>“Hello, Sansa.”</p><p>“Bran,” she gushed and pulled him in for a hug once more before standing and moving to her king. She curtsied appropriately and when she stood, there was a bemused look on his face before he opened his arms and she fell into them.</p><p>“Trust me?” She whispered into his ear and was pleased when he tightened his grip on her momentarily.</p><p>“Always,” he murmured as she stepped back and looked around for her little sister.</p><p>“Wheres Arya?”</p><p>“Lurking somewhere,” he muttered and Sansa could see his eyes were on the Dragon Queen and her entourage. She gave a small nod of her head and as Daenerys walked over to them, Sansa could see Lady Mormonts pinched face and the severe glare of Lord Royce. This wasn’t going to be easy.</p><p>“Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen, my brother, King Jon of House Stark." </p><p>To anyone else, Jon looked unmoveable but Sansa saw the clench of his jaw and the flicker in his eye. He may not think himself a Stark but he was to her and to the North and that’s all that mattered. She was proud to introduce her brother to the queen.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting us into your home King Jon. The North is as beautiful as your sister claimed.”</p><p>Jon smiled thinly and then raised a hand to offer bread and salt to their guests. Once the tradition completed, they moved inside allowing servants to show their guests to their rooms so they may rest after their journey. Jon however requested that the dragon queen meet him in his solar to discuss matters as soon as possible and left with a flurry of his cape.</p><p>“My brother can be a bit dramatic,” Sansa said lowly as she gestured for the queen to follow her. The small woman smiled as she fell into step with her.</p><p>“Well, at least we have that in common I suppose.”</p><p>The entire ride had been disconnecting at least. She had left the North the beloved last trueborn child of Eddard Stark and now they believed her to be a traitor. The reviled looks the smallfolk had shot at her reminded her of the people in Kings Landing and she felt her breathing increase. Surprisingly it was Daenerys who calmed her pointing out their plan and all will be revealed soon enough. Northerners were wary of outsiders but they hated traitors more. But Sansa was neither and so she lifted her chin and continued on.</p><p>Once they arrived at the solar Sansa had introduced all inside. With Daenerys had come Tyrion, Missandei, and Greyworm and standing behind the King stood Lady Mormont, Lord Royce, and Davos. Bran had been sat near the fire and when the introductions had been complete he turned to them.</p><p>“We have time. I saw Jon go to Dragonstone when I crossed the Wall. And when I arrived it was Jon who greeted me and Sansa had left in his stead.”</p><p>Sansa frowned. “Saw?”</p><p>Jon looked uncomfortable. “Bran sees visions. It’s... difficult to explain.”</p><p>Daenerys however ignored the confusion, cutting off Sansa's question with a movement of her hand and stared down at the young man. “Did this cause problems?”</p><p>“No.” Bran paused as he stared at the dragon queen, “Actually it gives us time. Had Jon gone one of the dragon queens children would have died North of the Wall and the Night King would have taken him for his own. Another child would have died by Euron Greyjoy on their return to Dragonstone. Sansa stopped all that.”</p><p>Dany stared at Sansa in shock. “We had planned to go North.”</p><p>“For what reason?” Jon asked confused as to why anyone would go North when the dead marched there.</p><p>“To obtain a foot solider to show Cersei. To call a parley. But your sister explained how that was foolish,” Tyrion said, his eyes darting away from everyone. His plan could have had disastrous results and he was filled with equal parts shame and relief. For weeks he had worried about Sansa Starks's involvement with his queen but now he wondered if it were all for the better. Still, he did not like to be proven wrong.</p><p>Jon frowned down at the dwarf as he thought on his words. Had he gone instead he would have been on his way North looking for a wight. Of all the stupid things he had done in his life that one would have taken the cake. One glance at the foreign queen told him why he would embark on such a ridiculous and dangerous mission. She was beautiful and powerful. They did indeed need her help and he would have done almost anything she requested to achieve that. He glanced at Sansa and could see she was thinking along the same lines. They had been so close to destruction. To tipping the favor in their enemy's hands. Still in the end it was Sansa who left and was here now and he was thankful that she and his lords convinced him to send her instead. She was the one with political knowledge, not him.</p><p>Jon closed his eyes and tried to focus on the present rather than the what-ifs. He glanced at Davos momentarily before addressing the small woman. “Tell me the terms of your arrival?”</p><p>Daenerys smirked. “I’ve come to save the North. Anything else should be done in front of the other Lords of the North should it not?”</p><p>“Has Lady Stark pledge the North to you or not?” Lady Mormnont snapped her fiery tone causing the dragon queen to raise her eyebrow. Tyrion cleared his throat.</p><p>“Perhaps once we have settled we can discuss everything properly. Call for a meeting of your lords, your grace. We are all weary and tempers are best restrained when one is rested.”</p><p>“Why can you just not tell us now?” Lady Mormont snarled but stopped when Jon raised his hand to silence her.</p><p>“Very well, your grace. I will call for the lords and we will get to the bottom of this. Until then, rest. Sansa, join me at the wierwood tree.”</p><p>Sansa inclined her head and watched as everyone filed out. Davos gave her a grim smile as he wheeled Bran out who seemed to ignore her completely. She frowned after him unsure. Daenerys had risen one eyebrow as she passed and Sansa inclined her head respectfully. Lady Mormont had sneered as she left, though Sansa couldn’t fault the young woman. Her house had suffered more than most and she had named Jon king. Having that pulled from her would have made anyone furious.</p><p>With everyone gone she quickly caught up with Jon as he stalked through the hallways silently, before something jarred Sansas' memory and she grabbed his arm halting him.</p><p>“Wheres Baelish?”</p><p>Jons frowned turned to realization. He hesitated momentarily. “We executed him.”</p><p>At first, Sansa didn’t seem to understand what Jon had said. The words trickled slowly into her brain. Baelish was dead. That seemed so...unlikely. Baelish had been such an integral part of Sansa's life and while she loathed the man, he had taught her to become the woman she was today. “You what?”</p><p>Jon sighed. “He was conspiring against us, Sansa.”</p><p>Fear crept up Sansa's spine. She knew that when she left Baelish might make his move and had advised Lord Royce and Jon to be extra vigilant. With no one to help him get power though he would have to wait until she returned and that had calmed her somewhat. But then Bran had returned and Arya after him. One a cripple, the other a wild card. He couldn’t back either of them in terms of the game so again he would have to wait for her.</p><p>Still, Baelish wasn’t one of Jons subjects. He was Lord Protector of the Vale until Robyn matured. This could cause more complications than necessary. “You had no proof.”</p><p>“We had all the proof. And Lord Royces backing. We did everything carefully Sansa. You told me to be smarter...and I did.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“His web of lies hung him. He sold you to the Bolton's and told Lord Royce you had been kidnapped before implicating him into your kidnapping. Bran helped with the rest.”</p><p>“Bran,” Sansa whispered more confused than ever. She had been overjoyed when she saw her brother sitting in the courtyard but he seemed different. True the time apart had changed them all, but Bran seemed like someone else entirely. She had her brother back but was he truly her brother now?  Jon took her elbow and escorted her until they reached the Godswood. Her mind was whirring with questions, but she couldn’t seem to settle on just one.</p><p>“Arya cut his throat,” Jon murmured as they approached the giant weirwood. Sansa pulled her arm from his and stared at him in shock.</p><p>“Arya?” Her little sister. Her wild little sister cut Bealishs throat. She tried to imagine her doing it but failed. Her little sister ran around barefoot, her hair a mess, dirt-smudged over her face. She wasn’t a killer. Was she?</p><p>Jon almost winced seeing Sansa trying to reconcile the Arya in her mind to the one that they had now. “She wanted to. She’s changed as well, Sansa. You should know-”</p><p>“Where is she?” Sansa demanded.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Sansa spun and stared at the young woman standing behind her. Sansas eyes roved hungrily over her. It was Arya all right. Grown (a little) and so sure of herself. She looked so much like Jon. Like father. She almost sobbed at that. Her little sister looked up her with an almost perplexed look on her face.</p><p>“How did you sneak up on me?”</p><p>“How did you survive Ramsey?” Arya counted back and Sansa smiled ruefully.</p><p>“I thought, what would my sister do and I ran to Jon.” Behind her, Jon chuckled and Arya smiled at last something that made Sansa's heart skip at the sight of.</p><p>“You always were the clever one.” She quipped before she leaped into Sansa's arms and Sansa bit back tears at the feel of her little sister alive and well. Her family had fractured once but now they were together. Sansa held her a little tighter before they separated and smiled at each other. Sansa cleared her throat.</p><p>“How did you get back to Winterfell?”</p><p>Arya's smile dimmed. “It’s a long story, I imagine yours is too.”</p><p>“Yes, not a very pleasant one,” Sansa replied blandly. </p><p>“Mine neither," she murmured before brightening. "But our stories aren't over yet."</p><p>Sansa smiled at her and then at Jon. "No, they're not."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bran did see Jon leave but the future isn't set in stone. Choices made on a knifes edge mean he can miss somethings. Still somethings still need to happen, like Littlefingers death.</p><p>I know they're not very long chapters but I wrote this story by replacing Jon with Sansa in many of the clips of Season 8. They're not very long because they don't need to be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I'm late...tax time kicking my butt.</p><p>As always don't own, no beta.</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa stared down at the books. While she had been away Jon had done his best but he had no idea how to truly run a keep. That was something Sansa had trained for since she was a little girl. Arya had no patience for it and Bran...well Bran was the three-eyed raven now. Whatever that meant.</p><p>She had read over the correspondence from the free folk manning the wall, the demands of Cersei, and the letters from the citadel. She looked over at the supplies and sighed. Even though Daenerys had brought provisions they were still woefully unprepared for winter. If they survived this they would need to talk to the Iron Bank and make trade deals with Essos.</p><p>She closed the books quietly her mind going over the facts. At least they were prepared for the war to come. Jon had everyone in the north gather what they could and pull back to Winterfell. It was here that they would make a stand against the Army of the Dead. Jon had them digging trenches, prepping oil for lighting said trenches, and making weapons out of the dragonglass they had provided.</p><p>Jon looked over to her with a grimace. “It’s not great is it?”</p><p>“No it’s not, but that’s hardly your fault. Between the Greyjoy attack and the Boltons-”</p><p>“Still, you would have done a much better job.”</p><p>Sansa stood and walked around the desk. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Jon, you weren’t raised to look after a keep as big as this. You’ve done extremely well in the circumstances.”</p><p>Jon put his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you, Sansa.”</p><p>“You’re good at leading them.”</p><p>“You're good at advising me how to lead.”</p><p>She laughed at that and sat down next to him. “Well, you know what my mother always said?”</p><p>He frowned before he said in a high pitch voice. “Snow, stop encouraging Arya, shes wild enough?”</p><p>Sansa laughed again and was happy to see him smile along with her. “That was an awful impression of her. No, what she said was the lord is the head of the keep and the lady the neck.”</p><p>“I'm the head and you’re my neck?”</p><p>“Yes. I point you in the right direction,” she said with a triumphant smile as Jon scoffed and sipped his ale.</p><p>They were silent for a moment until Jon turned to her. “Sam is glad the queen didn’t kill his family. He wanted me to thank you for him.”</p><p>“He couldn’t do it himself?”</p><p>“Sams shy. Especially around pretty women.</p><p>“You think I'm pretty?” Sansa quipped batting her eyes at him.</p><p>“No, you vain little creature.”</p><p>Sansa laughed enjoying the relaxed room even as the evening grew later and the meeting with the lords would soon begin. She had never had this with Jon before. When they were younger she simply ignored him as much as possible. As she thought on it she didn’t have this kind of relationship with any of her siblings. She idolized Robb, was combative with Arya, puzzled by Bran, and doted on Rickon. There was never this laid back teasing she had come to love, nor was she ever this comfortable with anyone.</p><p>“Well thank Sam for me, for his words. I’m sure Dickon is enjoying his little nephew.”</p><p>Dickon as their guest had been made to come on the journey North as it wasn’t safe to keep him on Dragonstone. He had stoically agreed and missives from his father relayed that Tarly had gone home and ignored all summons from Cersei. Sansa wasn’t sure she could trust him to actually do what he was saying but they did have his son.</p><p>Sansa stood up. “I have to get ready for the meeting.”</p><p>Jon waved her off. “Yes, yes try to make yourself pretty.”</p><p>“Try? Jon, I ought to hit you for that,” she said with a faux frown as she made her way to the door.</p><p>“You can’t make beautiful pretty so it's pointless to try.”</p><p>Sansa stopped and spun, staring at her king who was staring into the fire. She opened her mouth but then closed it.</p><p>“I’ll see you at the meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sansa tried to get Jons's words out of her head. She tried. He was her brother and her king. She loved him and he loved her. And he thought her beautiful. When was the last time someone had called her beautiful like that? Without a sneer, or smirk, or pity. Her mother perhaps? It had been so long it had shocked her to silence.</p><p>Was that what brothers did? She tried to remember Robb calling her beautiful but couldn’t recall. She was still so young back then and he was just an idiot boy so perhaps it was normal amongst older siblings? Loras often spoke of his sister's beauty but Sansa got the feeling that it was rather a rehearsed speech than one truly from the heart. And Jon was nowhere near like the Tyrells who had learned subterfuge at their mother's breast. No Jon was honest to a fault. He was just telling it how he saw it.</p><p>Sansa sighed as she plaited her hair. There was no denying Jon was attractive. She had seen the Dragon Queen admire him and the other northern ladies swoon whenever he would walk past them. He was an attractive man and a king as well. But they didn't see beyond that. He had rescued her, given her home back, had shown kindness and respect to her that had been such a foreign concept since she first left Winterfell. Jon was brave, gentle, and strong everything her father had promised.</p><p>“Damnation,” she muttered at that line of thought as she tied her dress. She couldn't allow it. She was merely feeling this was because he was kind where others were cruel. That was all. She was better than that. She could control her thinking and her feelings. She straightened up tossing her hair over her shoulder and sniffed. She was merely idolizing Jon as she idolized Robb.</p><p>A shudder passed through her at that thought making her nauseous which was worrying in itself. No, she didn't idolize Jon. He was sullen and moody and dramatic. Robb, in her eyes, had been perfect and could do no wrong. It was why it had hurt so much when he refused to trade the kin slayer for her. She hadn't valuable enough to him. Jon would have done in a heartbeat she knew. He took hardly any convincing to take back Winterfell for her even with a smaller army. He valued her immensely.</p><p>“He’s my brother,” she whispered trying to convince herself. Perhaps she had spent too much time in the company of Cersei and Littlefinger. Perhaps Ramsey had ruined her more than she thought as well.</p><p>"Half brother," a voice hissed back that sounded like Cersei.</p><p>“Fuck you Cersei,” she muttered and promised herself to bury her feelings deep down. “Fuck you Baelish and fuck you, Ramsey.”</p><p>She looked at her self in the mirror pleased to see that none of her inner turmoil was showing and stood up. Taking a deep breath she left her chamber.</p><p>“Were you talking to yourself?”</p><p>Sansa silently congratulated herself on not jumping at Arya's voice. “Why must you creep around like that?”</p><p>Arya shrugged. “It's how I discover secrets. Do you have any secrets?”</p><p>Sansa glared down at her sister. “Do you?”</p><p>Arya stared at her in an unnerving sort of way that made Sansa want to fidget. Then she smiled slowly. “I'm like you Sansa. I'm an open book.”</p><p>Sansa watched as her little sister sauntered off. There was no way she knew about her infatuation. It had only just begun, hadn't it? But as she made her way to the great hall and thought about it she knew she wasn’t being entirely truthful. The minute she had flung herself into Jon's arms at Castle Black was when it began. He provided safety and comfort and familiarity. She had no love for him when they were children but it had grown from that moment.</p><p>Love him like a brother.</p><p>“I'm trying,” she hissed. But in reality, she didn’t want to love him like a brother. She sighed. She really was a stupid little girl who never did learn.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I have come to conquer the Seven Kingdoms. With the help of Sansa Stark, I will do so.”</p><p>The lords of the North roared angrily while Jon scowled. Lyanna Mormont stood up and snarled at Sansa. “She has no right to bend the knee to you. She is not our queen. She has no power here.”</p><p>“I bring two armies and three dragons to help you defeat the army of the dead.”</p><p>Jon stood. “And what do you want in return. Me to bend the knee? Unlikely. My bannermen named me King in the North and I will lead them as I see fit.”</p><p>Sansa didn't miss the proud look Lyanna shot Jon as he confronted the dragon queen. She pursed her lips as Daenerys leveled a look at the king in front of her. “You owe Lady Stark your respect.”</p><p>Lady Mormont snarled. “She has tried to give the north away. That is treason”</p><p>“She has declared independence for the North. Once I win the Iron Throne the North will keep said independence. In perpetuity.”</p><p>Sansa's lips quirked as she sent a nod to the queen. The silence was deafening.</p><p>Lord Royce stood. "Excuse me your grace but you said..”</p><p>“The Seven Kingdoms. Yes. Lady Stark was most enlightening. The Vale, the Riverlands, Dorne, the Reach, the Stormalnds will all come under my power. The Crownlands will now be its own region. Seven Kingdoms with The North an ally to the Southern Kingdom.”</p><p>“You will fight for us? With us?” Jon asked gobsmacked at how quickly the meeting had turned around. He had been furious with Sansa thinking she had made decisions without his input and had potentially cost them the North. But he said he trusted her and he did. The North had always been her first priority.</p><p>“As ally's this war impacts both of us. I will fight for the people of the North and the North will stand with me to root out Cersei Lannister."</p><p>Daenerys enjoyed watching the shock on the lord's faces. While it was merely a technicality making the crownlands its own kingdom made sense. Aegon had created it so Kings Landing would have protection should the lords of other kingdoms rise up against him. However, as the history lessons, Sansa had forced her to memorize many of the lords of the Crownlands rose up against their king anyway.</p><p>Aegon had wanted to rule the Seven Kingdoms that had existed at the time of his invasion. But Westeros now wasn’t the same as it was then. The kingdom of the Reach had four kingdoms itself. The Riverlands had been under the Ironborn. Aegon even had the audacity to proclaim himself Lord of the Seven Kingdoms even though Dorne remained independent for 200 years. The Seven Kingdoms of Westeros were fluid at best and so Daenerys could remake it how she saw fit.</p><p>It also meant she could assign (reward) a loyal lord the Crownlands and allow her to focus on ruling the country instead of ruling both the Crownlands and Westeros as a whole. Petty issues of the region would now no longer be assigned to the crown.</p><p>She had come to Westeros wanting to destroy Aegon's wheel and usher in a new era of peace and prosperity. Looking back she could see that she had actually no idea how to do that aside from dominating everyone with her power. Had she continued she knew it would not have been a pretty outcome for her or the people.</p><p>Sansa had offered her a different perspective and with it knowledge on how to bring her destiny to fruition. Just because a country ruled itself one way for 300 years didn’t mean it could not change how it ruled for the next 300 years. Her family had done a lot of damage in their time on the Iron Throne (a fact that had been hard to swallow but swallow it she did) and now there was no one but her left. She would be queen and she could govern as she saw fit. She would break the wheel that Aegon had created and install new policies and laws that helped the country move forward.</p><p>Jon sat back down amazed at Sansa’s ability and intelligence. Slowly he reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. Sansa looked over at him her eyes wide before he smiled softly.</p><p>“Thank you, Sansa,” he whispered.</p><p>She looked down at their hands before looking back up at him. “You're welcome, Jon.”</p><p>The meeting took another hour to conclude in which they ensured their people were safe within the walls of Winter Town and Winterfell. The difference in the lord's behavior to the queen of the south had changed dramatically something that calmed Sansa and pleased Daenerys. Assignments were given out regarding the training of all who could hold a sword, bow, or spear including women, and Sansa once again enjoyed the moment where Lyanna Mormont put a full-grown man in his place.</p><p>And throughout it all, Jon continued to hold her hand.</p><p>After the meeting, Jon left to talk with Davos, and Daenerys was left standing with Sansa who finally introduce the queen to her little sister. Arya bowed her head respectfully.</p><p>“I had thought you were coming rule over us all.”</p><p>Daenerys quirked an eyebrow as she stared down at the smaller woman. “And now.”</p><p>“I don’t trust to easily...perhaps you will be good for the realm. Perhaps not. Regardless Sansa has helped you.”</p><p>“Yes, she has. Immensely.”</p><p>Arya watched as the two women smiled at each other. She could see the tentative friendship growing, the respect the dragon queen had for her sister, the patience Sansa had for her. She wondered how it had grown, how these two women who should be enemies put aside everything from their own personal histories, and long family dramas top become as close as they were. It gave Arya hope and with it an idea.</p><p>“I could help.”</p><p>Daenerys turned and stared at Arya, a bemused smile on her face.</p><p>"With your Cersei problem.” Arya was pleased by the confusion on Sansas face.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>Arya's smile widened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I hope that makes sense to you. The six kingdoms sound stupid in my opinion. The iron islands are too small to be considered a kingdom as well. The crownlands at Aegon's time wouldn't have had many people or lords so it wasn't a difficult region to rule along with the matters of the crown. But now it doesn't make sense not to consider it a potential kingdom on its own. It has its own potential trade to establish it as well ( grain, fishing, farming, etc). </p><p>Also a little of Jonsa peaking through. It wasn't originally like this but after some reviews, I decided to tweak it a little but.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A nice long chapter!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He’s not my brother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s not my brother</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s not my brother.</em>
</p><p>She repeated it in her head hoping to convince herself and assuage her guilt over her feeling towards him when she thought he was her brother. There was relief as well. A tidal wave of it that told her she wasn’t damaged like Cersei, sick like Littlefinger and twisted like Ramsey.</p><p>“You're still my brother,” Arya said walking up to him. He smiled down at her appreciatively and Sansa noted he refused to look at her at all. She had hoped that he was doing so because he hoped she wouldn’t say the same thing and not because she didn’t believe it anyway.</p><p>Bran had explained everything in that monotone unfeeling way he said everything which made Sansa want to scream and shake him. She hated he had changed so much that there wasn’t even a bit of her brother left. Arya too had caused Sansa some grief after explaining her story to Daenerys and Sansa in the privacy of her rooms. Sansa had been appalled that her little sister was a faceless man while Daenerys had been positively gleeful.</p><p>“Jon, you're still our family. You still have Stark blood,” Sansa said softly. Jon finally looked at her and it almost broke her the relief he had on his face. Arya frowned before nodding.</p><p>“Sansas right, you're our family but you’re<em> my</em> brother. Nothing will change that.”</p><p>Sansa frowned at Arya's emphasis on her words. Did she know? Or perhaps she was laying claim on him once again. Sansa knew Jon and Aryas' relationship was close and they were true siblings in every sense. Perhaps she hadn’t liked how Jon and Sansa now interacted.</p><p>Sansa watched as Arya wheeled Bran inside and waved Jon away when he asked to escort her. “I think I need some time alone. It’s been a while since I’ve prayed.”</p><p>Jon smiled confusedly at her words. “You worship the seven though? Like Lady Catelyn?”</p><p>“I did but they abandoned me. The old gods,” she glanced at the weirwood tree. “When I married Ramsey I asked for the ability to take back what's ours. And then they led me to you.”</p><p>Jon stared at her. “I’ll leave you in peace then,” he said after a moment and turned and left. Sansa sighed. It didn’t matter anyway. All that mattered now was the war. Then Daenerys-</p><p>“Fuck,” she hissed. Daenerys is Jon's aunt. He was Rhaegar's trueborn son. He had a better claim to the throne then she did. If they smothered it and she found out it wouldn’t look good. If they told her and she thought her claim was in jeopardy she could potentially hurt Jon. Too many avenues. Too many ways she couldn’t see unfolding</p><p>Sansa turned away to overcome with the thoughts in her head to properly pray. She walked away and found herself upon the parapets. She had to play the Great Game. See all the battles in her mind. Everyone was her friend, everyone her enemy. Be better then father, then Littlefinger, then Cersei.</p><p>“My lady?”</p><p>The answer apparently decided to present itself to her. Perhaps it was true that the old gods were looking after her. Sansa ignored Tyrion as she looked out over the snow-covered grounds thinking on the words to steer him in the right direction.</p><p>“My lord is the standard response,” he quipped uncomfortable in being ignored.</p><p>"We’re going to war Tyrion. Against an enemy never seen before," Sansa murmured as she stepped away from the wall.</p><p>"Yes, I know. It hardly seems believable."</p><p>Sansa hesitated. "Jon...Jon has his siblings...his...he has us."</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him frown unsure as to where the conversation was leading. He cleared his throat. "And I am very happy for him."</p><p>She turned and looked down at the hand to the dragon queen. “Tyrion who does the queen have?”</p><p>Tyrion faltered. “She has...us...loyal men and women-”</p><p>“And we will mourne her should she fall but what then?” She said lowly knowing she was stepping on the line of treason.</p><p>Tyrion frowned and then a look of almost awe settled on his face. “You worry about her.”</p><p>“Don’t you? Cersei cannot keep her power. Jon wants nothing to do with the South.”</p><p>Tyrion turned before stopping. “I will...speak to her on this.”</p><p>Sansa nodded before turning back to the man and trying hard to push the little smirk that played on her lips from appearing.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys stared into the fire. It was too cold here in the North. She had lived in summer heats and despite being a dragon was not made to bear the cold. A knock at her door alerted Missandei to open it and in stepped Tyrion. He looked pointedly at the woman and being the clever woman she was bowed to Dany and left.</p><p>Tyrion seemed to fidget momentarily. “Your grace we must talk about heirs.”</p><p>Dany sighed annoyed with this conversation before it had begun. “I told you Tyrion I will broach this subject only when I am on the throne.”</p><p>“Should something happen to you-” he sighed at the face she pulled. “I believe in you and the world you want to build but the world you want to build doesn’t get built all at once, probably not in a single lifetime. How do we ensure you're vision endures. After you break the wheel-how do we make sure it stays broken?"</p><p>“You want to know who sits on the Iron Throne after I'm dead. Is that it?” Dany asked softly.</p><p>“You say you can't have children. There are other ways of choosing a successor. The Nights Watch has one method. The Ironborn for all their many flaws have another-”</p><p>“We will discuss succession after I wear the crown.”</p><p>Tyrion stared up at her beseechingly. “Your grace I saw hundreds of arrows fly towards you when you fought on the Blackwater Rush and I saw hundreds of arrows miss but any one of them could have found your heart and ended you.”</p><p>Daenerys sneered. “You’ve been thinking about my death quite a bit haven't you?”</p><p>Whatever Tyrion was about to say was cut off when a knock on the door interrupted them. Missandei poked her head in apologetically and announced the Lady Stark was waiting to speak to the queen. Daenerys nodded her head and was pleased to see when Sansa entered the room.  “I apologize, your grace for interrupting."</p><p>"Not at all Lady Stark. Lord Tyrion was just leaving."</p><p>Tyrion thought to say something but the queens face brokered no tone. He closed his mouth and turned giving a tight but confused smile to his once wife. She pursed her lips in return and gave him a stiff nod. When the door closed Sansa turned to stare at the queen.</p><p>"Lady Sansa?"</p><p>Sansa shook her head. "I apologize, your grace. I have no idea where to begin."</p><p>"The beginning is a good place usually," Dany replied with a small smile gesturing for the Lady of Winterfell to sit. She frowned momentarily before taking the seat and watched as the queen sat opposite her. Missandei walked over offering her a cup of wine before refilling the queens. Sansa stared at it before taking a deep breath and draining it completely. Both the queen and her lady's eyes widened at the display.</p><p>“It's about Jon."</p><p>"What about him,” Dany asked eyeing Sansa warily as she shook her head when Missandei offered to refill her cup.</p><p>“We’ve...there is evidence he is not my father's son.”</p><p>Dany frowned. If Jon Snow wasn't the son then his claim on the northern crown was brittle at best. “I've heard that Eddard Stark was an honorable man and that his bastard was a stain upon that honor. His only stain.”</p><p>“Eddard Stark was honorable. He never betrayed the vows he made to my mother.” She closed her eyes wishing that her mother knew that he had been faithful to her.</p><p>“Yet he returned home with your brother who now sits on the northern throne.”</p><p>“He returned home with my aunt's bones as well.”</p><p>Daenerys frowned while Sansa took a deep breath. “She died in her childbed.”</p><p>Dany's face twisted as she considered her words. “You mean to say that Jon Snow is Rheagars, son? My nephew?”</p><p>“Yes, they married in secret,” Sansa whispered as the small woman stood in fury. Be meek, give breadcrumbs, and hope she can find the path Sansa wants her to find. She had spent so long schooling her into thinking outside her little bubble and realizing the ramifications of one's choices and actions. In a small way, she wants Dany to make her proud by using her intelligence to think through a problem rather than use her power.</p><p>“What evidence do you have?"</p><p>“The maesters journals state he set aside Rhaegars marriage to Elia and wedded them. Lord Reed was present when my father went to retrieve Lyanna.”</p><p>“As the last male of our house, he has a better claim to the throne."</p><p>“He doesn’t want it.”</p><p>Dany spun in anger. “Doesn't he? He usurped your rightful claim as the last trueborn daughter of Winterfell.”</p><p>“He is of the North, your grace.”</p><p>Dany sneered at Sansa before returning and staring into the fire. If this was true, even if she did achieve the throne the lords and ladies of Westeros had another backer to the throne. Should they wish it they could back his claim even if he didn’t want it, they would see a way to dethrone her.</p><p>
  <em>How could she smother this?</em>
</p><p>She couldn’t. No doubt enough of Jon Snow's northern council knew of this. Gossip had a way of getting out and even if it wasn’t true the dissenters in her kingdom would find a way to strip power from her.</p><p>“Get me Varys and Tyrion-” Dany stopped short. </p><p>“Your grace?” Missandei murmured when she hesitated. Sansa held her breath.</p><p>
  <em>Tyrion. Sansa. Jon.</em>
</p><p>An idea was forming and she smirked as it took form before rushing out of the room. She heard Sansa yelp as she stood up and followed her.</p><p>“Your grace, please,” she begged when she caught up to the queen knowing exactly where she was headed. Dany didn’t answer her as she stopped outside of Jons' solar. The guards looked at her for a moment before allowing her entrance.</p><p>Jon Snow stood behind his desk a letter in his hand. “Your grace.”</p><p>"Is this true?"</p><p>His eyes flickered to Sansa disapprovingly. Ah, so the lady of Winterfell hadn't been supposed to tell her. A fissure of approval flicker through her at Sansa's loyalty even if she wasn’t to be one of her subjects.</p><p>The King in the North cleared his throat. “I am sorry, your grace, but it is true."</p><p>"You’re my nephew?" She stared at him trying to see any resemblance. Perhaps his brow or his nose?</p><p>"I am."</p><p>Sansa stepped in front of him cutting him from her view. She glared up at the lady. "Your grace, please. We can smother it. NO one needs to know."</p><p>Dany stared at the lady of Winterfell and then a small smile found her mouth. “No. Everyone needs to know.</p><p>Dany watched once again pleased by the reaction of these northern folk. Sansa blinked while Jon frowned unsure of what exactly was happening. "Pardon?"</p><p>"I am no longer alone in the world. And this has solved my heir problem."</p><p>Jon growled. “I don’t want the Iron Throne."</p><p>“No, but you'll be my heir anyway. Your firstborn will be King in the North and your second born will be mine."</p><p>Jon scoffed and dropped the letter on his desk. “I'm a Snow. The Northern Lords won't follow a Targaryen."</p><p>Daenerys smirked. “You'll take the name of your wife of course."</p><p>“My wife? They named me king because they thought me Ned Starks son."</p><p>“They’ll name you king because your wife is Ned Starks daughter."</p><p>“What?” His eyes flickered to Sansa for just a moment who was as shocked as he was.</p><p>“Lady Sansa is one of my most trusted friends. I know that any child from her womb would be just and true. The perfect heir to the kingdoms.”</p><p>Sansa gaped at her. “But he’s-"</p><p>Daenerys spun. “Your cousin. YOur own grandparents were cousins too, were they not?”</p><p>Sansa floundered. “But I've thought of him as-"</p><p>Dany stepped up to the tall woman grabbing her hands willing her to see the future she saw. “Sansa, this solves all our problems. It solidifies the northern independence. It allows an heir to the southern kingdoms. It halts the lords from seeing Jon as a better claim. Two brothers, two kingdoms. The best of both worlds.”</p><p>Sansa looked down at her in shock and Dany knew her brain was ticking over the possibilities and all the outcomes. She knew the woman was intelligent enough to understand that the positives outweighed the ramifications. She also saw the flicker of hope in Sansas eyes as they darted to Jons before she smothered it. Perhaps the Red wolf already had feelings in place. It didn’t matter, she was a Targaryen after all, and affection between siblings didn't bother her the least.</p><p>“You do not need to marry yet. We have two wars to win. But a wedding is a good way to bring our kingdoms together.”</p><p>"Think on it," Daenerys said softly, nodding her head to King Jon who nodded back woodenly. She let herself out of the king's solar and closed the door. Sansa almost laughed. She wanted to spin and dance and clap. The gleefulness of her plan working out so well must be why Varys constantly giggles. It was almost too easy. A small suggestion to Tyrion, making out that Daenerys was her most vital priority and giving her enough hints for the dragon queen to simply step into a solution that benefited them all. She could almost kiss Littlefinger for all his lessons. Almost.</p><p>“She's not wrong. As gross as it is.”</p><p>Sansa spun and glared at Arya who stood near the fireplace. She didn’t even know she was in the room when the queen had burst in. She swallowed heavily. Arya hadn’t been a part of her plan and Sansa had begun to feel she knew too much and would use it against her.</p><p>“Arya-” Sansa started only to be cut off when Arya stalked up to her.</p><p>“What? Father promised you a match with someone strong and good and pure. Who better than Jon?” She shuddered. “ I'm just glad she didn’t look to me.”</p><p>Sansa blinked still unsure but turned to stare at Jon. Would he accept this or would he think it too strange?</p><p>Arya let out a sigh. “We still have the battles ahead. We’ve got time to get used to it.” She walked over to the door, opened it, and then grinned at the two. “I leave you two love birds to get acquainted” Arya stopped and gagged. “Right I regretted that as soon as I said it. I'm going to go hurl now.”</p><p>When the door was shut and it was finally the two of them Sansa closed her eyes and rubbed her templed. This is where all her thinking halted. She had no real idea about how he would react to the suggestion. How he truly felt about her.</p><p>“Sansa, you cannot mean to agree with this?”</p><p>She opened her eyes to find Jon in front of her. She sucked in a breath from him being so near. “It makes sense. And...you wouldn’t hurt me?"</p><p>He reached up and tugged on her braid with a sad smile. “Never Sansa.”</p><p>She hesitated unsure of herself before putting her hand over his heart. “You'd be good to me. Listen to my counsel.”</p><p>Jon nodded with a small smile on his lips. “And you would be a queen.”</p><p>Sansa laughed. “ I always wanted to marry the prince and you were right here all along.”</p><p>“I suppose it’s a good thing we weren't close as children,” he murmured and Sansa's eyes widened when he leaned in and captured her lips. It was a soft chaste kiss but it was the best kiss she had ever had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's the damn point of learning how to manipulate peeps and play the game if you're not going to manipulate peeps and play the game?</p><p>Dany is still a baby in regards to the great game. It's like when Sansa manipulated Joffrey into going where the fighting was heaviest. Cute right? Like "Naw look at you trying to play the game!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This is a sneaky chapter that wasn't supposed to be here but thanks to a reviewer (Obviously) we're here. I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon glanced at the dragon. “Um, I don’t think I can.”</p>
<p>“You're a Targaryan Jon, you were born to ride dragons."</p>
<p>Jon stared at Rhaegal trying to gauge if it was safe enough. Sure he had seen Dany ride Drogon plenty of time but that didn’t mean he could, or that the dragon would actually let him. “What if he doesn’t want me to? What if I fall off?”</p>
<p>“Then it was nice knowing you. I'm sure Sansa will make a fine queen." Dany smirked as Jon glared at her.</p>
<p>"Ha-ha."</p>
<p>Dany laughed. "Come now nephew, be brave."</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to ride a dragon, Dany."</p>
<p>"Nobody does. Until they ride a dragon."</p>
<p>Jon looked to Dany who was sitting easily on Drogon looking down at him with a fond smile. She gestured with her head to Rheagals back and Jon nodded grimly. Rhaegal seemed on board when he lowered his wing for Jon to climb up. The dragon seemed excited to have a rider on his back and eager to take to the skies. He pushed Jon up further making him huff with the movement.</p>
<p>Once settled behind the dragons' neck Jon looked to Dany again. “What do I hold on to?"</p>
<p>“Anything you can, “ Dany deadpanned back enjoying Jons discomfit. Jon grabbed onto two spikes and lent down which was the sign Rhaegal was waiting for. He leaped forward and up with a joyous screech. Dany watched them feeling the pride of a mother and an aunt. Her family was growing day by day. She was not the last of the dragons, she was not alone.</p>
<p>She leaned down and Drogon pulled back launching himself into the sky to follow his brother. Jon meanwhile was struggling. Rhaegal banked a little catching Jon unawares and he scrambled to keep his position. Rhaegal passed over Winterfell and Jon glanced over his shoulder to see Davos, Tyrion, and Varys on the battlements gaping at him. He almost laughed but then Rhaegal swept away and Jon turned his focus on trying to steer the beast.</p>
<p>Years of experience and a connection made it easy for Dany and Drogon to overtake them. She sat up and glanced back at her nephew grinning at him. Rhaegal gave a little screech while Viserion who had been following them both flew in between them chittering with excitement.</p>
<p>Egged on it seemed by Viserion Rhaegal suddenly descended fast and Jon felt his stomach disappear to the clouds above them. The dragon beneath him brushed the tips to the trees spreading snow everywhere. They glided for a moment giving Jon some space to actually enjoy the feeling. He was flying. Flying! The world looked so different from here and he supposed that this is why his ancestors felt they were gods in mortal form.</p>
<p>Suddenly Drogon nosedived hard into a ravine and Jon almost swallowed his tongue knowing Rhaegal would just follow. For a moment they seemed to float as the ravine opened up below them and then Rhaegal pitched down and Jon gave out a startled yell as they plummeted down. The wind whistled past his ears and there was a pressure that held him fast making him want to close his eyes in fear and exhilaration. Then Rhaegal pulled up and swung his massive body around the cliffs following Drogon.</p>
<p>They swerved in and out and above them, Viserion chattered and whistled. As they flew out into open air Jon saw something and managed to bank Rhaegal to the left. Dany glanced back and frowned before following him. It seemed Jon was meant to ride Rhaegal just as she was meant to ride Drogon. He truly was her brother's son.</p>
<p>She landed Drogon and dismounted smiling when Viserion landed as well chittering away at his brothers. Jon had already dismounted and together they walked away.</p>
<p>"You’ve ruined horses for me you know that don’t you?"</p>
<p>Dany giggled and then sucked in a surprised breath at the massive waterfall hidden away. She smiled. “The north truly is beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” Jon said as he glanced around. “We came here once when we were young. Robb, Theon, and I. Swam just in there,” he said pointing to the little pool.</p>
<p>“You must have froze,” Dany said with a giggle.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t this cold back then. It was still cold though. Robb screamed when he jumped in,” Jon said a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Where were the others?"</p>
<p>"They were too young. Well, Sansa wasn’t but she wasn’t interested in our adventures."</p>
<p>"I'm sure she would love it if you bought her here now," Dany said lightly nudging Jon for good measure. </p>
<p>"Mmm."</p>
<p>Dany eyed him. “How do you feel about all this? We did ambush you a bit."</p>
<p>"Does it matter?" He answered with a grunt. Dany frowned.</p>
<p>"I'm your aunt. I've never felt...responsible for someone. I was always the younger sister. So yes you must tell me."</p>
<p>Jon sighed and closed his eyes. "Sansa was never close to me as a child."</p>
<p>"I think that is probably a good thing."</p>
<p>"Yes, it is. Lady Catelyn wasn’t cruel per se but she wasn't kind and Sansa followed her.” He paused and took a breath. “I thought about her. When I was at the wall. I thought that was strange but I did. And then I died."</p>
<p>“What?” Dany asked stopping him with a hand on his arm.</p>
<p>"Sansa never told you?" He asked and when Dany shook her head he shrugged. "My men stabbed me and the red priestess brought me back."</p>
<p>"My gods."</p>
<p>Jon seemed lost in thought. "I was lost. Untethered. And then there she was. Like a light had been lit and there was warmth in the world. She was so very different from the child in my head but then again so was I. She was so broken and...hungry."</p>
<p>"Hungry?"</p>
<p>"For power, for the power that she lost, that was ripped from her. She wanted revenge and justice and she wanted me to feel the same."</p>
<p>Understanding dawned on Danys face. "But you didn’t."</p>
<p>Jon looked down at her his face pitched uncomfortably. “I was tired. Tired of fighting and losing and hurting.”</p>
<p>"Then why did you continue?"</p>
<p>He looked down at her. "She was the warmth in the world," he said simply.</p>
<p>"You loved her. You love her."</p>
<p>"Yes and no. It's not that straight forward. We believed we were siblings and we were so busy trying to stem the bleeding of our trauma we couldn’t even begin to think about our feelings for each other. It was just... warmth and familiarity."</p>
<p>"And then?"</p>
<p>"Then we got back Winterfell and we healed a little and then we fought. A lot. She’s frustrating and always thinks she smarter than everyone else."</p>
<p>Dany smiled. "Which she is."</p>
<p>“She is-” he broke off and gave a growl. “But gods sometimes I feel like I could shake her and tell her that things don’t work out as a game.” He glanced at her. “ She's still playing you know?"</p>
<p>Dany smiled. “I know...its a little obvious looking back on how Sansa conveniently interrupts Tyrion demanding to know my successor. She planned it all and let us work it out."</p>
<p>“Arent you angry?” Jon asked a concerned frown on his face.</p>
<p>“Are you?”</p>
<p>“Yes. And no. See frustrating!”</p>
<p>Dany sighed. “I<em> am</em> angry but at the same time, she is still teaching me. To think and plan and act and plan some more. It was never my strong suit but its exactly what Westeros needs as a leader." Dany gave a little chuckle. "Sansa would probably be the best queen of the kingdoms if she had the claim but she knows she doesn’t so she works on the next best solution. She's doing this for the good of the people and I can't stay angry at her for that.”</p>
<p>Dany stared up at the waterfall. “Sansa is the real hero in this story and the worst thing is history will not remember her for her greatest achievements. She works behind the scenes ensuring the play runs smoothly.”</p>
<p>“She'll go down the queen of the north if things work out.”</p>
<p>Dany turned around. “And<em> you'll</em> still be king. History isn't kind to women. It will focus on you and on the children she bears you and me, of course, but everything else will fall through the cracks.”</p>
<p>“I won't let it.”</p>
<p>Dany shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips. “Sansa will demand it. She just wants peace and happiness. I cannot in good consciousness deny her that after everything she has been through and for everything she has done for me. “</p>
<p>“Aye she does deserve it and I'll do everything in my power to give it to her. Even if she manipulated us all into it. She did it for the right reasons. And everyone it seems is happy with it. Even Arya.”</p>
<p>“Do you think the lords will accept it?”</p>
<p>Jon shrugged. “A bit of grumbling mayhaps but Sansa is the trueborn child of Ned Stark and Lyanna is my mother...there's enough north in me then south. “</p>
<p>“You're still a dragon Jon. Rhaegal proved it.”</p>
<p>Jon looked over at the green dragon. “I almost pissed myself, not sure how much dragon is in me truly."</p>
<p>Dany laughed and wrapped her arms in his to keep warm. “I didn’t get this with Viserys.”</p>
<p>“Get what?”</p>
<p>“This relationship. Happy, laughter, kindness. Viserys was so focused on the Iron Throne he forgot about the things that mattered. I did too for a while. He wasn’t always like that I remember him making me laugh and being kind. He would pick flowers and put them in my hair. But the pressure made him spiteful and angry. Sometimes I just saw the scared little boy with the weight of a dynasty sitting on his shoulders.”</p>
<p>“It must have been hard.”</p>
<p>“It was. When his madness took over I put it in the back of my mind I never thought that was my future. But it was before Sansa. Before you. I needed something to tether me here in this moment."</p>
<p>Jon nodded and they walked together in silence along the water's edge. “When did you know?”</p>
<p>“That I loved her?” He looked away as he considered his answer. “When she came home. Winter has come but I didn’t feel it until she left. It was like-” he struggled to find the words that were needed to describe his feelings but came up empty. Dany seemed to understand.</p>
<p>“I lost my babe and my husband and it was like the stars wouldn’t shine for me anymore. I understand.”</p>
<p>“I never thought that this would be what I have.”</p>
<p>Dany gave him a sad smile. “Neither did I. A family was such a foreign concept after Drogo had died. Viseerys had been long dead and it was only me. Now I have a nephew and soon more family. It sometimes feels like a dream." She sighed and leaned her head against Jon's shoulder. "I've been lonely for so long.”</p>
<p>“Dany.”</p>
<p>She pulled her head up and smacked him lightly. “Oh, hush. Let your old aunt become maudlin for a moment.”</p>
<p>Jon rolled his eyes. “We’re the same age.”</p>
<p>“Such rudeness from the young ones these days,” she quipped struggling not to laugh at his exasperated face.</p>
<p>“You're going to do this forever arent you?”</p>
<p>“I'm your aunt it's my duty.”</p>
<p>“The women in my life-”</p>
<p>Dany's laughter echoed around the snow-capped walls. She leaned her head back on Jon's shoulder and smiled. They’ll win this war and the next and then there will be peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Naw cute.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A filler chapter I suppose.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya Stark had been hailed the hero of Winterfell after killing the Night King. His armies had moved east, around the wall at Eastwatch by the sea, the seas freezing and allowing them access to Westeros. The time Sansa Stark had saved had allowed a better plan to fight the battle even though it was long, hard, and brutal. With the help of three dragons, the wights were mowed down with fire before they could even breach the walls. The dragon riders had agreed to stay far from the white walkers after Bran had told them what had happened to Viserion if Jon had gon south.</p><p>Attack after attack had occurred before Danearys released her khalasar and they had ridden into the darkness the arakhs lit with the priestess fire. Too many died but it gave enough confusion for Arya to sneak close enough to the Night King and impale him with her dagger.</p><p>They piled their dead and mourned their losses though it was not as great as they could have been. The dragons reigned fire down on the lifeless wights as the clean up continued. The celebration that night was joyous and exuberant. Many Northman toasted the Queen of the South and Dany found that she quite liked the title. Dany witnessed the wilding drinking so much he vomited, laughed, and then bid Jon Snow do the same. He declined thankfully smiling up at the wild man who shrugged and then chugged another hornful of ale. Jorah danced with her as did her nephew though his eyes kept cutting back to his cousin.</p><p>“You should ask her to dance.”</p><p>Jon ducked his head and smiled at her. She could almost see herself finding him attractive if he wasn’t so small. She almost laughed as he went over to Sansa and asked her to dance noting that Sansa was just a tad taller then he was.</p><p>“They look good together,” Varys had murmured siding up to stand beside her. He bowed his head in reverence. She smiled at the spider before looking at the dancing couple.</p><p>“They do. The King and Queen of the North. It has a nice ring to it.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“A quarter a gone,” Greyworm said as he pulled the disc from the map his face grim. Daenerys pursed her lips. Jon hesitated before taking another disc.</p><p>“The Northman also.”</p><p>Varys' moved closer to the table. “And the Golden Company has arrived in Kings Landing courtesy of Greyjoys fleet.” He pulled back folding his arms over each other. “The balance has grown almost even.”</p><p>Missandei looked to Daenerys. “When people find out what we have done for them, we saved them.”</p><p>The dragon queen shook her head. “Cersei will make sure they don't believe it.” She looked over the map. “We will hit her hard, we will rip her out root and stem.”</p><p>Varys' frowned, obviously uncomfortable with her words.</p><p>Tyrion eyed the dragon queen. “The objective here is to remove Cersei without destroying Kings Landing.”</p><p>Sansa almost tsked at his choice of words. He still trying to save her. After everything she had done, he still wanted her to live. She understood that family meant a great deal, however, Cersei cared not a wit for anyone else but herself. She absolutely hated Tyrion as well. It made no sense.</p><p>Varys tittered. “Thankfully she is losing allies by the day. Yara Greyjoy has retaken the Iron Islands in her queen's name.”</p><p>Sansa and Daenerys share a look. The previous night she had been happy regarding this but Sansa had reminded her that the Iron Islands didn’t mean a thing in the grand scheme of things and Yara had merely retreated using it as a cover to step away from the war without seeming treasonous.</p><p>“The new prince of Dorne pledges his support.”</p><p>Dany huffed. “No matter how many lords turn against her as long as she sits on the Iron Throne she can call herself Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. We need the Capital.”</p><p>Sansa saw the look Varys and Tyrion shared. They were unsure of their queen. Sansa knew however that while Daenerys was itching to get the Iron Throne that she would do so intelligently. Tyrion moved closer to the queen. “I watched the people of Kings Landing rebel against their king when they were hungry and that was <em>before</em> winter began. Give them the opportunity and they will cast Cersei aside.”</p><p>Daenerys chewed the inside of her cheek as she stared down at her hand. “Very well.”</p><p>The King in the North stayed silent as they talked. Slowly he touched one of the Northman's pieces. “The men need time to rest and recuperate.”</p><p>Refusing to cut a glance at Sansa the dragon queen stared at the King before her. “How long do you suggest?”</p><p>“I'm unsure. I will have to speak with the commanders.”</p><p>Everyone but Sansa and Arya looked to her with uncertainty. She ignored them all regarding the table and its pieces. “Very well.”</p><p>The War for the Dawn as it had become known for had been over for a week giving everyone time to rest, heal, and come to terms as to what happened. The horror of seeing the dead flow over the hills and run Winterfell had been hard to deal with. Many walked around in shock, some little more than ghosts themselves. The Starks though, were made of harder stuff as Dany saw them continue on as if dead men hadn't tried to take their homes and their lives.</p><p>While the war meeting had been postponed her meeting with Sansa and Arya had not. At first, the spoke of the War for the Dawn but then the talks turned South and to Cersei. Many of these meetings took place well into the night with Sansa slipping into her chambers quietly while Arya seemed to materialize out of thin air.</p><p>Sansa had become her most trusted adviser so when she balked at moving their forces so soon Dany cocked her head and listened. Prior to landing in Westeros, she would have demanded their pledge be paid in full for now the Iron throne was well within her grasp. Now however she understood that Westeros was so very different from Essos and she had to be less rigid in her demands.</p><p>Between the three of them, a plan was decided that meant the least amount of death though Dany was unsure. It was a good plan, a good cover to lull Cersei into a false sense of security and now that Dany was actively playing the Great Game she knew the lion queen would underestimate her. If felt so foreign to her not to take charge but she put her trust into the Stark Sisters.</p><p>So she sat and she waited.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly couldn't see this story with a fleshed-out battle so I skimmed over it. I'm sorry if others were looking forward to something with a little bit more meat to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shortie but a goodie!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cersei had no idea what that little dragon bitch was doing in the North. Qyburn had told her they had won some battle with talks of dead men and white walkers that made Cersei scoff. Even if it were true it didn’t matter. Daenerys Targaryen was still losing and Cersei would die before giving her one inch or the throne in which she had suffered so much for. The Iron Throne was hers.</p><p>Jaime had grown angry with her over her pregnancy even when Qyburn had tried to explain what a phantom pregnancy was. He had stormed out and she rolled her eyes at his theatrics. She didn’t blame him for leaving though she was furious when she had found out. He acted like he had lost a child and she had lied to him. It was <em>she</em> who had birthed her cubs, <em>she</em> who had nursed them and raised them to be lions and kings. It was <em>she</em> they turned to and she who had buried them. It was <em>her</em> pain and fury, not his. He had no right to it. Jaime had never acknowledged them even and that was just fine. He was weak and she had no time for weak men.</p><p>He had changed when he came back from being captured by Robb Stark. The loss of his hand had weighed heavily on him but something else had occurred in the time they were separated. If she had to guess she would say he fell in love but what woman would want a cripple? Not her despite taking him back into her bed. She had needs and Jaime was familiar but he wasn't the only one available to her. She was Queen now, ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and she could do as she pleased.</p><p>Euron was becoming ever more tiresome and even exceedingly annoying as he was set in needling Harry Strickland and his men where ever possible to incite a fight. She was furious that she had given over her body to the wretch but a woman's greatest weapon was between her legs and if that was what kept him in line so be it. She would have him killed after the Targaryen girl was dead but for now, she needed him.</p><p>The smallfolk had been rounded up and barricaded in the city. Not because she cared a whit for any of those miserable peasants, they could all hang or burn for all she cared. No, they would be her defense. Should the dragon bitch move to invade she would have to kill them in order to get to her and from what she heard of her she was opposed to killing innocents. The fact she made Tyrion her hand only proved her weakness.</p><p>Tyrion also had a soft heart when it came to those who were so beneath them. The pitiful little monster tried to find love where ever he could. He would keep a firm hand on the bitch. </p><p>The ravens from the Citadel months before had told them that winter had finally arrived and the northern winds showed it to be true. She drank a silent toast to Ned Stark as his family's stupid words came into fruition. She knew the northern lands would be inundated with snow and vastly more frozen then south of the Neck. Perhaps that was why the Targaryen bitch had yet to make a move. She was used to Essosi weather. Cersei hoped she froze up in that winter wasteland.</p><p>One thing she had fervently hoped for was that the Targaryen would burn Sansa with one of her famed dragons. She couldn't imagine the little dove and the dragon wench getting along. It made for some nice daydreams where Qyburn would tell her the Stark girl had died screaming or even eaten. Did dragons eat people or did they just burn them? It mattered not, even if Sansa managed to survive the Targaryen it wouldn’t last long. Either the dragon girl would go insane like her incestuous forbears or Cersei would find a way to end her life. One way the end will come for Sansa Stark and Cersei hoped that it would be painful.</p><p>She knew that Sansa hadn’t been the one to kill Joffrey. She had always known it. The girl was too stupid and innocent to orchestrate something to that magnitude. She had been furious when Jaime had told her Olenna had confessed to the crime. She could almost respect the woman for her intelligence, forethought, and cunningness. She had played the Great Game well. No, what she hated was that she died peacefully in her home knowing she had twisted the knife in Cersei's side before she had died. </p><p>Cersei stared out of the window. Her family was gone now. Oh, Jaime and Tyrion still lived (for now) but could they truly call themselves lions? Lannisters? No, they had lost that privilege long ago. She was the last lion and she was the most powerful woman in the Seven Kingdoms. She had survived wolves, stags, and roses. She would survive dragons as well. She turned silently and held out her goblet, watching as it was dutifully filled by her handmaiden Una.</p><p>Una had been the Queen's personal handmaiden for almost three years. She was quiet and dutiful never looking the Queen in the eye and supplying her with almost a constant stream of Arbor Gold. She turned a blind eye to the men that frequented her room and kept the Queen's secrets if she came across them. Cersei didn’t trust the girl for Cersei couldn’t trust anyone but she was a good servant and so she passed by her notice.</p><p>Una had been a non-descript child who grew into a non-descript woman. Not ugly not beautiful. Just Una. She had been the bastard daughter of some lord that had died during the War of the Five Kings and that alone settled any issue that may have arisen. For Una's father had been killed by Robb Stark and it had been Cersei Lannister who had saved her from destitution.</p><p>Una had also died five days ago from an internal disease.</p><p>Little did Cersei know that the girl had already slit the throat of her maester, cleaved the Mountains head from his shoulders, and stabbed Euron Greyjoy in his sleep half a dozen times before slipping into her rooms early in the morning. She poured some water for the Queen and began laying out her dresses. The queen had been deep in thought that morning, her eyes taking in the grey skies and ignoring her morning meal. She instead chose to pour water for herself as she had drunk too much at dinner the night before. She had needed it to keep from burying her fork in Euron's hand as he told ridiculous stories about his reaving and raping. Like she actually cared. She sighed as the cool water hit her stomach before barking out the colors she wished to wear that day causing Una to shrink from her ire.</p><p>As she helped the Queen dress Una watched her carefully for signs that the poison was working. Una had loved her Queen once upon a time but there was nothing loving in her now. Now she eagerly watched and waited, the anticipation almost too much. The sluggishness came first as she struggled to turn for Una to lace her up and then came the hiccups. The Queen frowned as she covered her mouth thinking she must have drunk the water too quickly. She looked over at her table wear her crown sat and turned to tell Una to fetch it for her when she stopped. No sound escaped her. She tried again only to find her voice had left her. She grasped at her throat, her eyes widening in confusion as she took in her handmaid who had moved in front of her, her face pulled back with a macabre grin.  </p><p>Cersei tried to gesture at the girl to go get help when she shook her head and took a step forward. Cersei glanced at the door and then scowled at the girl baring her teeth. Una had just chuckled lowly before pulling out a wickedly sharp dagger from behind her causing Cersei to gasp and shrink back at the sight it. Realization came over quickly and she cursed herself for allowing the girl too much freedom. Someone had obviously paid her to kill the Queen and despite loyalty sometimes coin spoke true. She tried to yell and then to scream. For Qyburn or the Mountain but nothing escaped her.</p><p>“Your son killed my father,” Una said lowly advancing on the Queen and forcing her to move back. Cersei frowned before casting her eyes around the room for an escape or a weapon. She wouldn't allow herself to be killed by a bastard girl. She was a Lannister. The girl's words though settled in her mind. Tommen didn’t do anything sweet and gentle boy that he was and the Stark boy had killed her father.</p><p>“Your father conspired with the Freys and killed my mother and brother, the King of the North,” she continued flipping her dagger with ease. Cersei's eyes widened fractionally trying to understand what was happening.</p><p>“Your brother pushed my brother out of a tower to cover up your incestuous relationship and your son beat and abused my sister.”</p><p>Una stopped as Cersei's back hit the bed pole her eyes darting from the dagger to the door. Cornered the Queen did what all lions do when trapped, she attacked. The backhand echoed through the room and Cersei felt a fissure of enjoyment run through her as the girl's head snapped to the side with the force of her blow. She didn’t stumble or cry out. Instead, she smirked and grabbed Cersei by the throat before punching her in the stomach, pushing the air from her.</p><p>Cersei bent over silently wheezing when another blow pushed her to the floor. Stunned she turned over to find Una straddling her. The Queen scrambled, scratching at the girl who ignored her attempts and placed the dagger under her neck. Cersei stilled in fear. Una's plain brown eyes glared down at her and the smirk on her lips didn't look like it belonged on her face.</p><p>“You have been the instrument of so much pain and devastation and the Old Gods require payment.”</p><p>Cersei watched in horror as her servant of five years reached up and pulled off her face revealing a young woman who looked vaguely familiar. Cersei gaped wordlessly as her stomach turned at the sight of Una's face hitting the floor. Her eyes rolled back to her attacker and she swallowed heavily. The woman smiled.</p><p>"I am Arya Stark of Winterfell and I'm going to carve your face and wear it before rescinding the Iron Throne to the Dragon Queen.”</p><p>The fury in the Queen's eyes only dimmed to fear when Arya smiled almost maniacally and pressed down with her dagger. Somewhere over her shoulder, a crow cawed before taking flight. Far away a wolf howled and a dragon roared. </p><p>And under Arya's skilled hands the lioness breathed her last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone read some awesome Cersei death scenes? I hadn't especially not with Arya delivering the justice. I hoped you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Almost done! An epilogue next and that's that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daenerys sat in the hall of Winterfell talking lowly to Jon when the measter hurried to her side with a scroll in his grasp. She accepted it with a bow of her head and unrolled it. She read it twice before standing.</p><p>“My lords, my ladies.”</p><p>The hall quietened. Many of the bannermen had returned to their homes shortly after the battle and then returned to Winterfell a month later at the request of their king. Some stayed in their keeps too far to make the journey in time and return. A few whose houses were too diminished or keep that had seen too much destruction had not returned and Dany couldn’t blame them.</p><p>“I have just received a raven. From Cersei Lannister.”</p><p>The hisses, boos, and bellows made Dany smile. She had spent enough time here to get to know these Northern lords and ladies and despite not being her subjects she had come to appreciate their ways. Many of the free folk still lingered waiting for Jon to lead them back to the wall as the North promised supplies and assistance at re-establishing a colony in the far North.</p><p>Sansa who had been talking with Lady Mormont straightened and pursed her lips. Jon rose to stand near the queen and everyone fell silent as he held out his hand. Daenerys appraised him carefully before handing it over to him. He read it over quickly his brows furrowing at the words.</p><p>“She demands that Daenerys Stormborn march her armies down South to await justice. That no one is above the law. What does that mean?”</p><p>Sansa stepped forward her eyes eager. “That's it?”</p><p>Jon nodded confused. “That's it. No mention of the North or Sansa or I.”</p><p>Daenerys lifted her eyes to meet Sansas and together they shared a secret smile before she addressed the Northern Lords. “I will take my armies and meet her in Kings Landing.”</p><p>Jon nodded. “We’ll prepare at once.”</p><p>Dany smiled at her nephew. “No, you shall stay here. There was too much damage done by the War for the Dawn, I cannot take Northmen with me when they are needed here.”</p><p>“Your grace, we gave you our word,” Little Lyanna Mormont said loudly with a few lords nodding in agreement. The young woman had taken a dagger to the side and had been bedridden for weeks but she was now recovered enough to attend meetings in the hall. Despite her obvious misgiving at the Dragon Queen, the Lady of Bear Island had shown she was truly loyal to the North and to her word.</p><p>“And I am grateful but I have three full-grown dragons and two armies. I believe I will be fine on this endeavor.”</p><p>Jon stepped up. “But-”</p><p>“Jon,” Sansa interrupted. “The Northmen have had enough of the South. If Queen Daenerys believe its enough then its enough.”</p><p>Daenerys blinked before addressing the Northern King. “I do have one condition though.”</p><p>“What's that?”</p><p>“Sansa comes with me.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A month later saw Cersei yield her crown to the Dragon Queen in front of an audience at the Sept of Baylor. When Dany and Sansa had been escorted into the throne room both had shared a nervous look knowing that despite their careful planning this could indeed be a trap. No scorpions had been sighted though and no army met them at the gates which was a good sign. Cersei sneered at them from her position on top of the Iron Throne. </p><p>"Welcome home Lady Danaerys. And welcome back Lady Sansa. I know you haven't rested from your journey but I believe there are important matters to discuss."</p><p>Daenerys frowned at the title used but Sansa stepped forward. "Thank you your grace for your welcome."</p><p>"Please follow Petra to my solar. I will be there momentarily."</p><p>The handmaiden bowed to the both of them before leading them out of the throne room. Sansa pulled Danys arms through hers and leaned in. "Notice the lack of the Mountain and Qyburn?"</p><p>"They could be lurking elsewhere."</p><p>Sansa hummed and smiled at the handmaiden as she showed them into the room. Two minutes later Cersei swept into the room, telling the guard to not disturb them. She turned and surveyed them both. "This bitch is hard to wear. Im so glad your both here."</p><p>Dany laughed as Arya pulled Cersei's face off while Sansa looked ill. "Please never do that in my presence again," she whispered as she turned away to control her stomach.</p><p>Arya scoffed. "You watched as you fed Ramsey to his dogs. This is nothing."</p><p>"I can't believe you had the audacity to call me lady."</p><p>"Cersei would have, and I'm essentially Cersei when I wear her face."</p><p>"You still enjoyed it, Arya." The Dragon queen smirked letting her know she wasn't angry but amused.</p><p>The small woman shrugged and sat down on a chaise. "You're not my queen."</p><p>"Arya," Sansa scolded before seating herself at the table and grinning at the both of them. "Right, let's get to work. We have an abdication and a crowning to plan."</p><p>Not two weeks later Cersei had announced to her people that she was ill with an incurable disease and with no heir she would not allow her people to fall into war as the Lords fought over her crown. People cheered for her putting her people before her crown which grated Dany and Sansa particularly but it would usher in a time of peace and healing that the realm required.</p><p>The dragon queen graciously accepted the crown and bid Cersei to return to her home where she would never be heard of again. If the eyes of the other Lannisters were a bit more sorrowful no one marked it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sansa Stark married Jon Targaryen in Winterfell three moons later and he took her name and together they were crowned. Dany had been there smiling as her advisor and dear friend married solidifying the starks hold on the north. She had pinched Jon's cheeks and asked if he needed to talk about what to expect from the marriage bed. He had pinked up at that ignoring the loud guffaws of his bannermen. He playfully threatened to take his inheritance to which she blithely offered it freely to him. He blinked confused until Dany grabbed Sansa around the waist and offered a trade. Sansa had laughed loudly as Jon colored deeper and jealously guarded Sansa for the rest of the night.</p><p>“A true dragon,” Dany mused as the Lords called for the bedding ceremony to commence. Jon stood between them and his wife, guarding her as if she were the greatest treasure in the world.</p><p>“There's wolf in him also,” Missendai whispered as he snarled at any that came close his lips curling with warning growls.</p><p>“And crow!” Bellowed Tormund who had snuck up behind them. Both of them jumped while Greyworm unsheathed his dagger, half rising from his seat to put the wilding in his place. Dany shook her head knowing enough of him that he was harmless to her. Greyworm sat down warily.</p><p>“I'm sure despite his little pecker, he’ll put dragon pups in her soon enough.”</p><p>“I'm sure he will.” Dany agreed as she watched Jon escort Sansa out of the Great Hall. Tormund watched them go before spinning and sitting down on the table. Dany quirked an eyebrow at his grin.</p><p>“Have I told you how I got my name?”</p><p>From across the room, Brienne stood up and threw a mug at Tormunds head. The wildling caught it and smiled lovingly at the lady knight before glancing apologetically at the dragon queen. Tormund chuckled and waggled his eyebrows at the dragon queen.</p><p>“I'll tell you another night. Now it seems my lady is trying to woo me.”</p><p>Missandei leaned in. “These people are very strange.”</p><p>“Yes, they are,” Dany agreed, laughing as they watched Brienne try to dodge Tormunds attempt to serenade her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Tyrion returned to Casterly Rock after stepping down as Hand of the Queen. He had felt his time in politics and playing the Great Game was done and he sought a peaceful life. He knew he had made some grievous mistakes in regards to the Dragon Queen and couldn’t in good consciousness continue to advise her. Not when she had Sansa Stark and that grated Tyrion more then he cared for. Jaime had followed though didn’t stay for long. Dany had little qualms in her Queens guard commander taking a lover as long as Lannister stayed out of her way which he did.</p><p>Jorah became her new hand with Davos graciously accepting the role of Master of Ships. Varys had of course returned as master of whisperers. Positions went unmanned for quite some time as Dany settled into her role. She chose to spend time meeting lords and ladies before settling properly on her small council. Sansa's input had been vital at times but Daenerys was learning to stand and rule on her own.</p><p>The realm entered a settled peace with Danerys seeking better qualities for all her people. Many times she had crossed the sea to settle affairs in Essos. The cities that fell under her rule needed more help and with Westeros, in such a state, a trade agreement was set up helping former slaves into paid employment.</p><p>Dany hated the Iron Throne. After so long dreaming about sitting on it she realized that it was quite uncomfortable and she had Drogon melt it down. It was a symbol of the old world and this was the new one. Not long after a gift arrived from the North. Dany had unveiled it on her name day.</p><p>The throne had been made from weirwood, large and ornate but not as overbearing as the previous one had been. It had been painstakingly crafted. A dragon wrapped around the back its head becoming a hand rest as its tail did the same on the opposite side. A second flared its large wings out from each side while howling wolves made up the spine with weirwood leaves wrapping around the edge. A third dragon wrapped around the base. Dany had found it was quite comfortable much to her relief. It was a beautiful piece suited perfectly to the throne room but what made it even more so was the note that came with it.</p><p>
  <em>It seems that the first step to Jon stepping down as your heir has come to fruition. We thought this gift will signify the beginning of a beautiful future for both our realms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sansa Stark, Queen of the North.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is! I hope you've all enjoyed the journey, I know I feel a little better having written it. I have such a love-hate relationship with Daenerys and its all because of some shitty writing. I can't stomach her and Jon together at all. But I do love their chemistry but in a friendship/familiar way. Sansa will always be my queen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Five years later</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Dany! Aunt Dany! You came!” The little dark hair girl pushed through the legs of her father and threw herself in Danys arms. The Dragon Queen laughed as she lifted her grand-niece high into the air. The child squealed with laughter before snuggling into the arms of her aunt. Dany closed her eyes and revelled in holding her. </p><p>“Hello, my little wolf,” she whispered and the girl pulled away and cupped the queen's cheeks only in a way a small child could do. Her steely grey eyes roved over Dany's face and Dany copied her tracing the difference since the last time they saw each other. She was a sweet little thing, the dark curls of her fathers pulled up in a messy bun and what looked like mud on her cheek.</p><p>“Are you hear to see my baby?”</p><p>“Your baby?” Dany mused playfully, tucking the child onto her hip. She was surely getting too big for this but Daenerys would take whatever the gods gave her and little Lyanna Stark had no qualms yet. “I thought your mother birthed him.”</p><p>“Him?” Lyanna squealed with laughter before tugging on one of her braids in admonishment. “Alysanne isn’t a boy.”</p><p>Dany blinked at her and turned her attention to her nephew who smiled and welcomed her to Winterfell with a bow of his head. Behind him, the occupants all did the same. She smiled and put Lyanna down before turning and enveloped him in a hug. She pulled back, her arms clutching his shoulders and looked him over carefully. </p><p>“Dear nephew, you’ve grown,” she teased with faux pride.</p><p>Jon rolled his eyes and allowed a sigh as Lyanna covered her mouth and giggled. “We are the same age, Dany, do stop your japing.”</p><p>Days eyes sparkled with mirth and she sent a wink down to the little princess before smiling up at the King in the North. “Never. Where ever will I get my enjoyment from?"</p><p>“Me! Me! Me!” Lyanna said jumping up and down and waving her hands to catch their attention. Jon smiled indulgently. He was such a softie when it came to his daughter and Dany knew that Lyanna was probably running riot with her mother confined to her rooms. The state of her dress and hair showed it to be true enough.</p><p>“You are my joy little Lyanna," Dany agreed bopping her finger on the little one's nose. Lyanna scrunched up her nose and then giggled.</p><p>Jons face suddenly sobered. “We must speak.”</p><p>Dany frowned at his tone before nodding and waving to her entourage who knew what to do, for she visited Winterfell quite frequently. Jon gently steered Lyanna inside and the little princess ran ahead of the adults who were obviously too slow. Jon watched as her maid chase after her before leaning close into Dany's side.</p><p>“Sansa is beside herself.”</p><p>Dany stopped at his words, struggling to keep the fear from her face. Was something wrong with the child? With Sansa? “Why?”</p><p>“Because she birthed a girl. She knew the plan was to have brothers on the Thrones.”</p><p>Relief flood through the Southern Queen before she slipped her arm into Jons. “Oh.”</p><p>Jon eyed her apprehensively as they continued their walk in silence. Later no doubt they would retire to talk state matters but for now, it was about family, Dany stopped at the queen's door and smiled at Theon Greyjoy, the commander of the Queensguard. His sister had taken back the Iron Islands in Danys name but Theon had said his place in Winterfell protecting Sansa. The man had been crucial in the War for the Dawn, leading the Iron Born into battle. Theon smiled and inclined his head before opening the door. Just then Lyanna rushed around the corner grabbing onto Theon's legs and begging him to play. Dany smiled at the affection he had for her as he crouched down and spoke lowly to her. She left them, still talking, and stormed into the room leaving Jon to slip in behind her. Sansa sat in the bed, furs layered around her, and a small bundle in her arms. She looked tired and stressed, her shoulders tight, and her gaze firmly on her babe.</p><p>“I'm sorry your grace,” she whispered. The door closed and Dany noted Jon moving to sit next to his queen. In front of the fire stood Arya Stark. She must have returned from her travels to see the newest Stark. She inclined her head while the young woman grinned and winked at her. She should be annoyed with the lack of respect but Arya was a member of her family and the woman who helped give her the throne. She sighed good-naturedly at her before moving to the window and stared out at the courtyard.</p><p>“Sansa, when have men ever been good for this realm?”</p><p>“Hey?!” Jon yelped looking up from his child.</p><p>“You be quiet nephew the grown-ups are talking.”</p><p>He pulled a face and then glared at Arya as she snickered. Dany ignored them all her eyes on Sansas as she stared up at the Dragon Queen. Dany smiled.</p><p>“Women in power might be a good thing. Lyanna will become Queen in the North and Alysanne Queen of the South. Stark children, sisters. “</p><p>“You're sure?”</p><p>Dany's smile widened as she watched Sansa begin to relax. “Of course now let me see my new niece.”</p><p>She moved closer to look down at the babe in her arms and then pulled back with a soft ‘oh’.</p><p>Alysanne had dark grey eyes and a whiff of white hair on her brow. </p><p>“It was always a possibility,” Jon japed as Sansa moved the child into Danys waiting arms.</p><p>Dany blinked as she stared down at the little girl. “She looks like a Targaryen.”</p><p>“Almost,” Arya quipped with a smirk. Dany traced a finger down the child's soft cheek and felt her heart burst. The door opened once more as Lyanna entered. She tripped over her feet making Arya chuckle before righting herself. She made her way to her aunt and tugged at her dress. Dany pulled her eyes from Alysanne to Lyanna.</p><p>“Did ya see? Aunt Dany, did ya see my bestest friend?”</p><p>Dany blinked down at the little girl willing the tears that welled there to go away. Here was everything she had ever wanted in life. Her family. There was nothing more beautiful then this moment and Daenerys locked it away in her memory forever. She smiled brightly down at Lyanna before crouching down and putting an arm around her. Lyanna leaned into the hug and they both stared at the newest Stark snuggled sweetly in Danys arms. “I sure did my little wolf.</p><p>“If I'm your little wolf whats Aly?”</p><p>“She's my little dragon.”</p><p>“The adventures of the wolf and dragon! What a great story that will be huh Lya?” Arya said to the little princess.</p><p>Dany smiled up at Sansa and Jon. “What a great story indeed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew! I'm done! My first Game of Thrones fanfic and I didn't crash and burn. I've got a few more under my belt but I don't like to post until most of it's complete (as I hate WIPs that are abandoned...it's too sad). Thank you to everyone who enjoyed, commented and gave kudos, you made me feel really welcome in this fandom!</p><p>Whether Alysanne takes the Targaryen name or merges the two is up to the reader. I always liked "Queen ALysanne Stark of House Targaryen" ensuring the Targaryen lineage and keeping her Stark name.</p><p>Also Theon lived! That boy deserved more...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>